Reading Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian
by TenshinG
Summary: Yeah what happens when demigods read about the alternate plane
1. Chapter 1

**Reading Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian**

**I**

* * *

Percy, Annabeth, and Grover were sitting on a beach on a blanket, enjoying a picnic in front of the ocean. Suddenly they disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

Thalia and gazed at her prey as she hunted the hunt's dinner suddenly a noise scared the deer she where hunting off before she vanished in a blinding light.

* * *

Nico Di Angelo looked over the fields of Elysium from the terrace of his room. He sighed before he too vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

Minutes before the teleportation.

Apollo sat on her throne as the winter solstice got underway. Already Zeus and Hera were bickering over his illegitimate daughter Thalia who was now a pine tree. Poseidon and Athena were fighting over Athens again while Ares, Aphrodite and Hephaestus were fighting over her being unfaithful, Hades and Demeter where also fighting over Persephone.

As the bickering continued, Hermes blinked as he felt his phone ring. He answered it while ignoring George, Martha and Apollo's eavesdropping.

"Hello! This is Hermes Delivery, how can I help you?" Hermes went silent for a few seconds. His blue eyes lit up in realization.

"Alright, I'll come and pick it up from you immediately." The messenger gods ended glowing gold and disappeared. Apollo waved and went to bother his little sister.

"Hey sis!" The auburn haired woman rolled her silvery, yellow eyes and faced her twin.

"What do you want idiot?" The god in question pouted.

"I can't visit my little sister?" Artemis growled and punched her brother in the arm, making him flinch.

"We're twins! You're not older than me!" Apollo rubbed his arm and grinned.

"Technically..."

"Everyone take your seats!"

The chatters in the throne room came to stop at the commanding voice of Zeus. They all sat on their respective thrones except for Hestia and Hades, who used temporary thrones.

"Where is Hermes Apollo." The sun god looked around the room.

"You'd think he would be back by now. He is usually able to sneak out of meetings and back..." Apollo looked thoughtful. Hermes should only take a couple of minutes to make a delivery.

"You let him sneak off during important family meetings!" Hera scolded Apollo, who was uninterested.

"It was a package for us. He decided to go pick it up manually."

"Why didn't he just flash the package here?" Athena asked in confusion. The sun god shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not the messenger god. How would I know." Artemis looked at him and smirked.

"The almighty god of prophecy doesn't know something? I'm shocked." Some of the gods gave chuckles as Apollo stuck out his tongue.

"Don't be jealous Arty. One day you can be just like me." The goddess of the moon turned red with rage and walked towards the sun god.

However, as soon she reached the other throne, there was a flash of light. Hermes appeared along with young children that looked right about thirteen through fifteen in the center of the room with a brown package in hand. There was a interested look on his face.

"Hermes! Where have you been?" Poseidon asked as his grip on his trident lessened. The messenger god took a seat on his throne and showed everyone a package.

"And who are those behind you? Thalia, How?" Zeus questioned. Hera and Hades were staring at Thalia in outer rage and were bearing holes on her head. The rest of gods were looking at curiosity at her and the other children.

"I had to pick up and deliver a package, along with these children, there from the future, its what the not told me." Everyone stared at him.

"How would people put it these days? Duh." Dionysus drew out, trying to act young. Hermes rolled his eyes.

"Introduce yourselves" Zeus said commandingly.

Thalia walked out first and bowed respectively to her Father and next to Artemis, while announcing her identity and title, "Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus and Lieutenant of Artemis."

Zeus had proud look on his face as her daughter announced herself. Artemis was taken by surprise that Thalia was going to be her second in command replacing Zoe, she smiled knowingly that she had another hunter in the near future. Hera and Hades were just looking in disdained cursing her to have a sad life as a Hunter.

The rest of the Demigods introduced themselves. There was a lot fighting due to Percy and Nico, but the fight came to an end when Hestia came in yelling and scolding them like little children. The rest of the gods at Hermes again, asking why he left so soon without telling them.

"Apparently it was urgent. It was from the Fate's." Zeus looked at the package in concern along with the other gods and grunted.

"Open it."

That was all what was needed to be said as Hermes ripped the wrapping. Whatever was inside made Hermes look confused.

"What is it Hermes?" The god pulled out the contents and everyone stared.

"It's a book?" Athena and Annabeth said with hinting curiosity, everyone saw this and rolled their eyes, while the gods were said in their minds, 'Like Mother and Daughter'. Hermes took off a note on the book and began reading.

"It's called Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian. Apparently it's from an alternate dimension."

And everyone across the room looked at Apollo and Hade's respectively. Until Percy broke the gaze, "There are alternate dimension's?" he said hinting curiosity.

"That is an execellent question Seaweed brain, nice going" Everyone laughed at his expense at Percy's flustered face.

"Yeah, If Gods exist so does the alternate dimension's" Apollo said chirpily.

The Demigods all nodded their heads saying the 'ooh' sound.

"Enough!, Hermes read now" Zeus voiced down the throne. Hermes grumbled like child, you couldn't blame him that he didn't like to read.

* * *

**Konohagakure no Sato, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, was a beautiful village. Buildings of intricate designs stood tall and proud earlier that day.**

Hermes had everyone's full and undivided attention. As a picture fell out of it, Hermes grabbed it and looked at the back saying Konohagakure no Sato and flipped it to see the village, then quickly passed it around.

Athena and Annabeth were admiring the architecture.

Grover who was last to see it, took a shine to it seeing the nature surrounding the village.

**That is, until they attacked.**

The village in the picture morphed into a crater, Grover grimaced due the destruction.

"Wow, just like harry potter" Percy, Nico, and Thalia said in unison, as the picture was passed down.

**Pein.**

**The user of the Rinnegan, the self-proclaimed God,**

All of the Gods and Demigods snorted at Pein's ego. Self- proclaimed God, really silly mortals.

**the leader of the Akatsuki and the enemy of Konohagakure no Sato had destroyed the village with a single attack.**

The room fell silent.

Demigods admitted that it was and impressive feat.

The God's gave a little respect, muttering that they could do it too.

The picture flew out turn into a large two hundred- and- Fifty inch Plasma TV.

The Screen showed a man floating on the air ('I can do that' Zeus let out) with his eyes closed, he had orange medium length spiky hair. Bearing six piercings, a metal bar through each ear, three studs through the side of its upper nose, and one spike stud on each end of the bottom lip. Wearing a long black robe with a red line running down the center along with red cloud patterns.

Thalia was giving the Pein guy respect due to the heavy piercing he had on his face.

"How could he just ruin his face with those piercings, It's revolting" Aphrodite cried out, while the goddesses in the room where rolling their eyes out.

"He's alright in my book," Everyone looked at Ares in confusion. "What? Seriously look at those piercings that takes a lot of pain and guts people"

Everyone shrugged admittedly.

Pein opened his rippled patterned eyes, which freaked out the demigods, The gods didn't cower in fear, due to having years of experience in fighting and seeing the supernatural forces of the world. Typhon was one of them and by far he was the scariest.

Pein raised his hands and yelled out the words 'Shinra Tensei' which devastated the village leaving the same crater as the picture.

'Maybe he wasn't kidding himself' everyone said in their minds.

"Oh I like to fight him, I need challenge." Ares said smirking at the destruction

**Their best warriors quickly fell in battle against the Six Paths. All hope was lost.**

The demigods looked in concern, while Hestia let out a Melancholy smile.

**And then he returned.**

Everyone looked curious on who this person was.

**Naruto Uzumaki, the Child of Prophecy,**

The title got the gods to raise eyebrows and the Demigods looked pretty much interested on who he was.

**Konoha's Number One Knuckleheaded Ninja,**

"Heh, reminds me of Kelp Head" Thalia smirked, making the demi-gods and Gods to snicker.

"Stuff it Pinecone face." Percy remarked, as his face was red in embarrassment.

"Why – "

"Enough!" Zeus voiced, trying to suppress his snickering. "Carry on Hermes"

**and the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune,**

Everyone looked in confusion on what was the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and what was a Jinchuriki?

"The Power of a human sacrifice" Apollo voiced out, witched caused him attention. He let out a sheepish laugh "It's the Japanese meaning, Haiku's remember" everyone shivered, dropping the topic of the Jinchuriki, before Apollo gives a haiku.

**returned from his training with the Toads of Mount Myouboku. He fought bravely against the one that attacked his home, destroying the revived bodies used in place of Pein's true form,**

"What!" said everyone, caught by surprise.

**and nearly unleashing the wrath of one Kyuubi no Kitsune. **

**Unknown to the villagers, the last part was stopped when an apparition of his father appeared in his mindscape. **

**His confidence in himself restored, Naruto fought valiantly against the last remaining path, Deva. Once the sixth body had been defeated, Naruto went to the source of it all and he convinced his distant relative, the crippled Uzumaki Nagato, that peace wouldn't be found through pain. Naruto was rewarded for his actions by the revival of all who had fallen in battle against Pein.**

The Demi-gods were in awe at the feat Naruto had performed, it looked like the most impossible quest for a hero to accomplish. Seriously his opponent was a god.

The God's were contemplating in their heads that if Naruto was a demi-god, but who is the Father or Mother.

**And now we come to the return of Konoha's Hero, who had just collapsed under his own injuries, both internal and external.**

"Damn, his opponent looked like fun" Are's grumbled.

Demi-gods just frowned over Are's antics.

**"Get the Hell out of my way!" Tsunade barked as she shoved through the crowd of happy villagers. The crowd quickly gave their village leader a clear path and she dashed to Naruto's side. Kneeling at his side, Tsunade put a hand on his face as tears welled up in her eyes.**

**Bright blue pain-filled eyes cracked open and Naruto gave his grandmother a cheeky grin before whispering out, "Hey Baachan...I did it.**

**Tsunade smiled and brushed some of the teen's hair out of his face, "That you did, Gaki. That you did. Rest Naruto."**

**"Mm, okay..." sighed out the blonde as he closed his eyes once again. His breathing slowed and his heartbeat was becoming faint. The fifth Hokage looked to her apprentice and her gaze hardened.**

**"Get a stretcher, Shizune! He needs medical attention, now!" she ordered, receiving a nod, before looking back to the blonde, "Don't you dare quit on me now, gaki!"**

**Before Shizune could move to do as her master ordered, the sunlight suddenly focused on the downed orange-clad teen. The villagers backed away as a large amount of chakra filled the air, and several shinobi leapt forward to protect their leader. A figure started to manifest over the downed hero, human in shape. As the light died down, villagers gasped and shinobi fell to their knees as the figure's features cleared up. Tsunade stared in wide-eyed shock.**

Everyone was now curious on who was the Mysterious person that appeared.

**The figure, a male by his build, was one of the handsomest men she had ever seen in her life. Tanned (almost golden) skin, lithe muscles visible due his lack of shirt, and wild blonde hair that highlighted his ocean blue eyes. His clothes were odd, or rather, his choice to wear what appeared to be only a white skirt with golden edging along with an expensive looking belt. The golden sandals he wore on his feet reminded Tsunade of the original sandals her granduncle wore because of her great-grandfather's choice in clothing.**

"Apollo" the majority of the gods muttered and groaned.

"Gee what gave it away, my gorgeous looks, my awesome entrance, or my – " Apollo mocked graciously until his head was smashed inside his throne by Apollo's loving twin, Artemis.

"I think that look suits you best" Artemis said.

The demi- gods didn't knew whether to laugh or stay silent.

Hermes and Are's where just laughing, until Artemis sent them a threating glare at their gaze asking them if they wanted some. "*cough* well be quiet now" said Hermes while Are's nodded in agreement.

Apollo dug his head out making a certain *plop* noise. He glared half-heartedly pouting like a four year old. "That was mean Arte, It's not my fault that you can't make an awesome scene entrance like me."

Apollo's rant quickly died when Artemis was giving him a kind smile. Every male god and Demi-god wanted to bolt down the throne room and run like the cowards they were. Until Apollo made a save, "Hermes! I'm curious about my son, can you continue"

"All the way!" Hermes said as he began reading.

**The man ignored everyone, though he did briefly glance at some women and their assets,**

Apollo let out perverted smirk saying, "Lucky me."

"Swine" Artemis said.

"Pig" Athena said.

"Scum" Hera sneered.

"Pervert" Aphrodite said, which some odd looks from the males.

"Disgusting worm" Demeter said in distaste.

"The reason I rejected you as a marriage suitor" Hestia voiced out, which Are's muttered to Hermes along the lines saying 'Low blow' which he nodded.

"I can't believe I thought you were once hot" Thalia said in disdained.

"How are you even a God?" Annabeth questioned in a frown.

"No one asked for your opinion's!" said Apollo as he caved himself behind his throne in grief for the brutal comments that the women of Olympus remarked.

All male's winced when a storm cloud formed around Apollo, raining down on him. What made it worse, is that he started drawing circles with his index fear, muttering gibberish.

"Hermes, continue please" Artemis said in a detached voice.

All males winced, except Apollo who was too busy in grief.

"Right away lady Artemis" Hermes stammered.

**before looking down at the orange clad blonde. He sighed and scratched the back of his head before he spoke in a foreign language, "(Damn, kid, you're just like your Mom...reckless, stubborn, and freakin' suicidal. First things first, I'm getting you out of here.)"**

Everyone wondered 'who was Naruto's Mother?', except Apollo who was busy grieving.

It was frightening to say at least, his armor turned black as the night which made Hades look at him at concern. They stopped to speak to him because they knew he will bounce back, at least they hoped.

**He knelt down to put his arms underneath the blonde's legs and back, picking him up like a child and feeling a swell of pride suddenly fill him. The man smiled softly as the teen relaxed and he looked to the sky, thinking, Is this how you felt, Dad? When you helped Mom raise sis and I?**

"Yes" Zeus let out by accident, which caused Artemis and Apollo in wide eyes until they let out a full-blown genuine smile.

The rest of the Males who weren't Zeus and Apollo, looked away blushing up storms at Artemis, seriously all she does is glare and give stern gaze at males.

The girls looked away covering their face in order to not be swooned over Apollo's boyish looks.

"I'm back! And better than ever!" Apollo proclaimed as he got his sunlight back, as the God's cheered for his comeback. "Hermes read! I want to know more about my little Fish cake."

Everyone looked at Apollo like he grew a second head.

He let out a sigh. "Japanese names have meanings. Naruto's name meaning is Fish cake or it could also mean Maelstrom."

"Hah, you named your kid Fish cake brilliant bro" said Hermes suffocating in laughter.

"You know if I where his friend I would never let him live it down" Thalia said in a smirk.

"Your evil cousin, I like that" said Nico.

"Thanks, someone has to carry the responsibility"

"Ahh~, someone's hitting on my son." Apollo said.

"Move away from my future lieutenant" Artemis voiced out in a glare.

"Tch, Kill joy" Apollo pouted.

"Can I continue" Hermes voiced out.

"Just read it already" said Dionysius lazily, which Hermes responded maturely, by sticking out his tongue blowing raspberries at his brother

**"H-Hey! Wait! Where are you going?" Tsunade demanded, snapping out of her stupor. The man didn't acknowledge her words and walked towards a bright light. The villagers and shinobi had to shield their eyes, while a few unfortunate Hyuuga screamed due to blindness,**

"Ugh, my bad" Apollo said out apologetically.

The demi-gods made a real quick note to NOT see Apollo when he leaves in a flash of light.

**as he vanished into the sunlight. Tsunade slumped in her place, falling to her hands to keep her steady.**

**I...I just let him walk away...Tsunade thought with wide eyes before squeezing them shut as tears formed, N-Naruto...I'm so sorry.**

**"Tsunade-sama?" a voice made her look up to the weakly moving Kakashi Hatake, "What do we do?"**

**Despite her tears, her gaze hardened as she got back to her feet. She cracked her knuckles and let a bit of killing intent slip out.**

**"First, we recover from Pein's attack," she muttered before her head lifted and she had a fierce look on her face, "And then we find that fucker...and save Naruto."**

The TV, displayed Tsunade angry glare.

"Good job brother, another female has joined our cause for your demise" Artemis said tauntingly.

Apollo just mocked her in childish tone.

"Damn, look at those mountains!" Ares yelled out in lust, which made all the males stare at Tsunade's impressive rack.

The Goddesses where glaring at the males in the present room. Thalia and Annabeth where looking at jealousy at Tsunade's bust size, covering their breast in shame.

The ladies currently left as the god's and heroes were having busy worshipping the assets of the busty blonde beauty.

* * *

**~Meanwhile~**

"Where sorry" voiced the males as each having a black eye and large red print on their cheeks, which was caused by several wives, sisters, and a very disappointed mother.

"Thank you for telling me Annabeth" said Sally Jackson, mother of Percy Jackson.

"You're welcome Mrs. Jackson"

"I hope all of you learned your lesson's" All males shrinked over Hestia's glare until she talked to Hermes. "Hermes continue reading."

"Yes mam" he let out.

**The drive back to New York City from the Hidden Lands was long, but Apollo didn't care. His chariot had taken the form of a 2001 Mustang Convertible and he currently had the top down.**

"Yeah!" Apollo raised his fist in the air as his car Sol was mentioned.

**Apollo kept glancing to the first child he had actually felt some sort of parental love for in over four hundred years. **

"Hmm, you care a lot about this one don't you Brother" Artemis whispered.

"I guess I do" he replied

**The boy had his mother's facial build and a bit of her attitude if their meeting in his mindscape meant anything (that punch freakin hurt!),**

The TV showed a video of Apollo being punched by his son Naruto, somewhere disappointed that they didn't get a good look at Naruto.

When the video ended Apollo drop down his throne wheezing at the punch, feeling the pain.

"*Wheeze* he gives a . . . good punch" he said as his pain quickly shook of the pain.

Artemis gave Hephaestus a thumb's up for recording that, he replied back mouthing 'your welcome'.

"Well let's continue"

**but everything else labeled him as the Sun God's son. A cocky smirk went over Apollo's face.**

**"You're gonna be as much as a lady-killer as I am," the god mused to his unconscious son,**

"I just pray he doesn't turn about being lewd as you brother" Artemis said getting the goddesses to agree.

Apollo just stuck out his tongue at Artemis, as Hermes continued to read.

**still recovering from whatever happened to him in the Hidden Continent. Suddenly Apollo heard his phone ring and grabbed the white cellphone, flipping it open and groaning when he saw who it was.**

"Wonder who it is" said Poseidon and Hades in unison.

**Pressing the accept button, the Sun God hesitantly said, "Hello...?"**

**"WHERE IN HADES' NAME ARE YOU?" The sky suddenly darkened around him and Apollo swallowed at the flash of lightning he saw. Forcing the worry back, Apollo said, "Uh...Wazzup Dad?"**

"Temper, Temper" mocked Poseidon.

"Quite Poseidon" snarled Zeus.

**"DON'T TRY TO SKIMP AROUND THIS ONE, BOY! WHY DID A GLACIER MELT IN ANTARCTICA?"**

"YOU MELT A GLACIER IN ANTARTICA!" Zeus said as lightning boomed.

"Alternate dimension!" Apollo cried out.

Zeus grumbled and gestured Hermes to continue reading.

**Apollo sighed, "Dad, can this wait until I get back. Talking and driving while fun isn't my thing."**

"Hah, since WHEN!" Artemis and Zeus voiced in unison.

Apollo just groaned in misery over getting a scolding.

**"WHAT?"**

**Apollo swallowed and made a rash (i.e. stupid) decision: He hung up the phone.**

Demi-gods almost died of a heart attack for what Apollo did.

Hades, Are's, and Poseidon were slapping Apollo in the back with pride.

Hephaestus and Dionysius raised their hands saying to Apollo, If they could have his gold/ chariot perspectively.

While Hermes cried out a tear of joy for his brother Apollo saying 'I'm growing on you bro, you make so happy *sniff*'

"You're lucky your Immortal brother, cause that was a dumb move" Artemis said.

"What! It was my alternate self, not me!" Apollo cried.

"No Excuse" Zeus growled at his son trying his best not to zap him.

**A lightning bolt suddenly shot out of the sky and nearly hit the right side of the chariot, where Apollo had plopped the teen warrior. The God gave a cry of surprise and worry for both his chariot and his son. More so the latter than the former.**

"Hah! Missed!" Apollo announced victoriously, until he heard a snap of fingers which zapped him. He was lucky that he was a god and the healing one too.

**Grabbing his phone, Apollo quickly called his father back, "Alright, alright! I went to the Hidden Lands! Happy?"**

**"...And WHY did you do that?" His father's ire was obvious through the phone and already the Sun God wondered how he would get out of this one.**

"I hope you don't" Zeus growled, while his sons where snickering at Apollo's expense.

**Apollo sighed and started to park his chariot somewhere south of New York City.**

**Once the chariot came to a complete stop, Apollo ran a hand through his hair, "Because my son contacted me."**

**"Son? What son?" Apollo groaned as he pinched his nose. There was a reason he never told anyone, save his uncle (and that was under protest), about Naruto.**

**"Do you remember why you sent me to the Hidden Lands, Dad?" the god asked quietly. Zeus snorted on the other end of the phone.**

**"I tried to go the way that God in those scriptures you enjoy did to teach you responsibility," The King of Gods replied, "Which didn't do much good. You came back much more cocky."**

"What can I say, a serious Apollo is a boring Apollo" Apollo said fully healed.

Zeus just groaned over Apollo child-like behavior.

**Apollo smirked, "Still jealous I figured out time/space transportation before you, Old Man?"**

"I know time/space transportation, Who's the man" Apollo said feeling the ego of his pure awesomeness.

"Shut up" Artemis said as he bonked Apollo's head, which caused him to get lump.

**"Grr...Get to the point, Apollo!" Zeus snapped. Apollo looked at his still sleeping son and smiled.**

**"Well, I did find something..." he said softly, whimsically, "A woman...and Man...was she a woman. She was as beautiful as Aphrodite, but as hot-headed as Ares...reminded me of Mom."**

**"...Oh...OH...Huh...thought that Shakespeare lad would be the last..." Zeus muttered on the other end.**

"Wow, another on huh, other me is a lucky, wish I could meet this woman" Apollo let out a smile.

Artemis placed her arm around Apollo shoulder rubbing it assuring.

**"So did I," Apollo murmured as the blonde started to stir, "Dad, I gotta go. He's waking up."**

**"Fine. But return as soon as you're finished. I want to know exactly what you did in the Hidden Lands!"**

**"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Apollo muttered as he hung up once again before starting up his chariot. He scanned over the city as he passed through the sky before spotting the perfect place his son should live in. He grinned.**

**Who wouldn't want to live in a penthouse? The god asked himself.**

* * *

**~Later That Day~**

**The sun shined down through the large windows that were to his immediate right, and Naruto groaned. He rolled to his left side and reached for another pillow to shield his face.**

**Goddamn Sun...**

"Language" Hestia chastised

"Yeah watch it twerp, that's your Daddy doing his job." Apollo let out, while the whole rolled their eys out.

**the fifteen year old mused with a growl as the sun's intensity seemed to increase despite his action. He scowled and sat up, glaring out the windows at the giant orb of gas. Raising a fist, Naruto grumbled, "One day...I'm gonna find a way to put you out for good."**

"I look forward to that day" Artemis said.

"Sis I'm hurt" Apollo said clutching his heart in a fake hurt voice.

"Hey we should make that a quest, raise your hand and say I" Ares said as he raised his hand.

"I" said all of the gods except Hermes raised their hands.

"Your all traitors." Said Apollo, as the gods snorted in amusement.

"I'll go ahead and read" said Hermes.

**If anything, the sunlight shined brighter for a fraction of a second. The action made Naruto scowl before he started to look around the hospital room, but then it hit him. The hospital room he normally was admitted to didn't have windows that big!**

**The whiskered blonde swiveled his head around to find out where he was when his jaw popped open. He was in what seemed to be a really expensive looking room, rich blue carpeting covering the floor and a pleasant light tan pain adorning the walls. At least nine small spherical lights were in the ceiling, and the ceiling itself seemed to be made of fine material. Satin blue sheets kept his lower body decent while silk curtains hung waiting at the end of the wall of windows. The bed he was in felt like a large feather and it was at least thrice as large as his previous bed, if not five times.**

"Welcome to the penthouse suite son" let out Apollo

**He saw a large black screen resting on a dresser and leaning against the screen was a thin plastic rectangle with several small buttons adorning it. Standing up to examine the small rectangle, something white and moving caught the blonde's cerulean blue eyes. There was a note written in a foreign language, but Naruto still could make sense of the strange symbols, that read, "Press the blue button."**

**Finding said button, Naruto did as instructed and jumped back in a fighting position when the screen suddenly flickered on. Though he relaxed when a familiar face appeared on the screen, that of his father, the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. The man's smiling face made Naruto smile in remembrance at their initial meeting within his mindscape. His thoughts stopped when the image spoke.**

**"Hey Naruto! You may be wondering where you are, and what I'm doing here, but I'll explain that later. See, the truth is, Minato Namikaze is an alias, a false identity. I'm not native to the Hidden Lands, or the Elemental Nations as you call them. I can't tell you who I really am, not yet anyway, but I can tell you that you're not in Konoha anymore."**

**Naruto gaped, but before he could lash out at the TV, his father's visage continued with raised hands.**

**"Now, I know you're mad, Hell, your mother would be, too. The thing is, I need you here in these lands to watch over your half-brothers and half-sisters. I would, but I'm, er, busy with my job...yeah."**

"Wow what an excuse" Artemis said.

"Hey, I like to see you try come up with one." Her brother said.

**"And my name is Sasuke Uchiha," Naruto grumbled with a twitching eye, severely irritated at his father before beaming, "Though the brothers and sisters thing sounds good..."**

* * *

**~45 Minutes Later~**

**"-Need you to read the books that are next to your bed. If there was another way, I'd tell you, but you've got one advantage most others don't." At this, Minato looked left and right before saying cheekily, "Shadow Clones are very useful. Keep that in mind. Oh! And I highly suggest looking in the closet. Sorry I can't stick around, but uh, I've got things to do. See ya around, Naruto! Daddy's so proud of his little fishcake~!"**

**Naruto felt his eye twitch before he started to grumble, "That son of a-Grr...He knows it doesn't mean Fishcake! Bastard..."**

Apollo laughed in amusement along with rest of group.

**With a sigh, Naruto turned the screen, which he learned from his father's lengthy speech was a television, off and went to the closet. Throwing the door open, the blonde felt his jaw plummet once more before grinning foxily. Several shirts, all shades of sunlight, hung in front of him, most of them were variations of orange. A white jacket with red flames decorating the edging caught his attention and Naruto pulled it from the hanger.**

"Looks nice" Thalia admitted.

"I wonder if it comes in black" Nico said.

**There was a sticky note that read, "The jacket keeps you warm and it's stupid fly! -Dad."**

**The blonde chuckled and shook his head at his father's apparent antics as he hung the jacket back up. Naruto grimaced as he looked at the several books that were stacked near the bed. With a sigh, he approached them before remembering what his father had said on the DVD he just watched. Naruto grinned and held his hands up in his favorite hand seal.**

**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto said with a wide smile as seven clones popped into existence, all clad in white boxers **_(girls blush of the indecency, goddess had all in their mind 'Men') _**like the original. Already aware of what he wanted, the clones saluted and went to work while the original grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom to freshen up.**

**He was at first confused by the single knob and several small patches of holes, but he eventually figured out the functioning of a shower...after a few minutes of trial and error. **

**After his shower, Naruto walked out decked in carpenter jeans that gave him enough movement to use his frog taijutsu and a loose orange shirt. He couldn't find his kunai or shuriken pouches, which greatly unnerved him, but he did find a belt apparently made from his headband, if the metal buckle was anything to go by. To finish his look, Naruto went to the closet and pulled out the jacket his father left him. Slipping it on, Naruto felt a brief chakra surge around him.**

**"Yo, Oyabun, turn the heat down!" a clone reading something about the history of the rest of the world outside of the Hidden Lands as he visibly started to sweat. Naruto blinked in confusion before slowly sliding his jacket off. The clones all sighed in relief, making the original eye his new jacket in confusion. The flames seemed to be glistening as a somewhat actual heat came off of them.**

"Hmm, what kind of jacket did you give him brother" Artemis.

"Sorry Arte, that will be telling" Apollo said

**Huh...That's weird. Oh well, maybe I'll just wait a bit until it's actually cold, Naruto mused before looking at his clones and saying, "Ok, dispel guys. Thirty seconds apa-GAH YOU BASTARDS!"**

**The blonde collapsed to his knees and clutched his head, "Frickin' jerks..."**

**Naruto pushed himself back onto his feet and walked over to one of the books his clones finished with an intrigued look on his face. Normally, he thought books were evil **(They are evil- all males) **because he couldn't make heads or tails of the kanji within them. Signs were a bit easier because they weren't as jumbled together. For some reason though, he could read this book.**

**Now, why is it I can read Ancient Greek? Naruto thought **("welcome to the club" Thalia said)** before something fell out from between the hardcover and the paper around it. The blonde shinobi blinked before reaching down to the small square and picking it up. He flipped it over and felt his heart jump to his throat.**

**The picture was of his father holding a very pregnant redheaded woman, both smiling at the camera. Written on the image in Greek, because it came out clear rather than jumbled gibberish, was: "We're always with you, Maelstrom. No matter what. Never forget that. ~Dad."**

The screen then proceeded to show the same picture as the story descripted.

Most of the male's blushed at the stunning beauty.

Aphrodite looked jealous.

Apollo had shied away blushing from the picture due to the Women was gorgeous, which led Artemis in shock and surprised, only her mother could do that.

The room was awfully silent until it was ruined

"Damn she fine~" Hermes said.

By Hermes big mouth

"Watch what you say Hermes or ill roast you" said Apollo which let out everyone in the room to look at him wide eyed.

"Sorry bro, I'll just uh. . . read."

**Naruto smiled despite the tears falling down his cheeks. Brushing the liquid away, the blonde managed to get out, "That bastard ...Thanks Dad."**

Apollo smiled fondly.

**Naruto carefully folded the picture and stuck it in his pocket before picking the book back up. He read the cover aloud, "An Idiot's Guide to Greek Mythology**

The room was roaring with laughter

"Good one bro" Hermes said as high-fived Apollo.

"Seems like you need that book seaweed" Annabeth, which led Percy shocked.

"OOH BURN" Thalia and Nico cried out.

"Well S-shut it Wise girl" said Percy in embarrassment.

Annabeth cheeks tinted pink at the nickname, which Athena scowls at Poseidon.

"Its okay Percy I think your smart." Grover said trying his to keep a serious face but busted out laughing along with the rest of the demigods and gods.

**...Well, now I have the urge to smack Dad around some more...freakin' dick..."**

"I know the feeling" Artemis said.

"Arte~" Apollo said in fake hurt, which caused her to roll her eyes out, as Hermes continued reading

**After creating more clones to get more reading in, Naruto decided to explore the penthouse his father apparently left him. The living room was much larger than his old one, enough to fit two of his old apartments in actually, and the kitchen was more than an icebox with a stove! Opening the cupboard made the blonde frown though. All that was in there was yet another note.**

**"...He wants me to go shopping?" Naruto asked with a growl before crushing the note and holding his head when a clone dispersed, "Dammit! ...Well, at least I know the area now. Sort of."**

**Naruto started to go to the door when he realized something. Palming his face, the blonde said, "I don't know what currency these people use!"**

**"Oyabun!"**("What does that even mean" Percy said)** a clone called before chucking out a small black rectangular object, smaller than the remote that is. Much to Naruto's relief, it wasn't plastic, but a loose leather, so catching it wasn't as painful as he thought it would be. The blonde opened the object, finding another note, and blanched.**

**"He could write all these notes but he couldn't stay and talk...?" Naruto mused aloud. The same clone shrugged.**

**"Maybe he was afraid we'd hit him again," the duplicate suggested. Naruto pursed his lips before nodding in agreement.**

**"Yeah, he sure wasn't expecting that punch...might have to give him another to keep him on his toes," the original said with a mischievious grin that was quickly mimicked by his clone.**

"I think I like my nephew" Artemis said which shocked the males.

She rarely likes males except Apollo and Zeus.

**He dropped the look to examine the new wallet (as it had several green paper slips with old, strange looking men on it which he assumed was the country's currency thus making it being a wallet obvious), and frowned in confusion when he saw an ID similar to his ninja one in a sleeve. Pulling the card out, he focused on the words, struggling to make a clear phrase, before he succeeded.**

**"Student Driver's License...State of...New York..." Naruto blinked and flipped the card over, "The hell is a Driver's License?"**

"Hey Kelp head, congratulations your not the dumbest demigod walking" Thalia said which caused everyone to snicker.

Percy was just glaring and pouting like a six year old mumbling 'I'm not dumb'

**"I dunno," the clone replied before their stomachs grumbled in irritation. Naruto groaned and held his before looking at the clone, "Everyone dispel, in thirty second intervals, I'm gonna go find some ramen."**

**"You got it, Oyabun!" the clones replied before the one standing across from Naruto dispersed first. Brushing the thoughts aside, Naruto started walking out his door intent on getting some food.**

* * *

**~Seven Years Later~**

**Perseus Jackson stared in shock **("Tell is something we don't know' Thalia muttered)**as several arrows struck at the disguised Manticore named Dr. Thorn. Inwardly, he thanked all the Gods for the interference. Honestly, he had just wanted to get to Camp Half-Blood and have a nice, peaceful time just once. But noo, Grover Underwood, his best friend, just had to run into trouble. Not that it was the satyr's fault, but come on! Was it too much to ask for a break from monsters?**

"Sorry" Grover said.

"It's okay it was in the past" Percy said positively.

Hermes read on.

**Apparently so.**

**The hidden monster gave a hiss of pain as he pulled the arrows out. He looked at his friend Annabeth Chase when she sighed in relief, "The Hunters!"**

**To his right, wielding a spear and dressed like a punk, with spikey shoulder-length black hair and electric blue eyes, Thalia Grace groaned, "Oh...wonderful."**

Thalia looked melancholy over her past life.

**The Son of Poseidon looked to where the arrows had come from and after taking note of their cloaks and drawn bows, he was shocked when he saw that each of the attackers were girls near his age, some a year or two younger! One in the front, with long black hair and a silver circlet around her head, draws her bow back further, before she spoke, "Shall I end it, Milady?"**

"Enter Artemis~" said Apollo waving his hands dramatically, which earned a slap upside the head by her twin.

**"Y-You cannot do this!" **('Yes I can' Artemis said haughtily in her mind) **Dr. Thorn snarled, glaring at the gathered Hunters with hatred, outrage, and fear in his eyes, "It's forbidden by the ancient law!"**

**"On the contrary," a young girl around the age of twelve or thirteen said from the back, "My quarry are all wild animals, Manticore. And last I checked, your species could be considered such. Zoe, you may take-"**

**"Yo, Auntie Art, sorry but I'm gonna have ta cut ya off, right here," a voice cut in, making the gathered group turn to look at a hooded and cloaked figure perched on a large boulder near the cliff's edge. He had his own bow drawn and it caused several of the Hunters to gasp, and Percy wondered if it was a gasp of admiration or something else, because if it was the former, he'd agree. The bow was beautifully crafted and gold like the morning sun, its gleam shining in the moonlight and reflecting onto the hidden male's clothes, and straining its string were four equally golden tipped arrows.**

"You gave him quite the bow" Artemis said.

"I sure did" Apollo said grinningly.

**The hooded boy's teeth shined from the darkness of his hood from his bow's reflection, and a brief flash of gold appeared where his eyes would have been, before he let his arrows fly he said, "Allow me, Auntie. Fall, beast, for the Glory of the Sport!"**

**The arrows were released and met their marks. The Manticore roared when they pierced his body, before stumbling backwards. He rested against the wall and the hooded archer stood from his perch, standing at an impressive six feet, before he flipped his bow to face him and then flicked his wrist, causing the weapon to collapse upon itself. The archer placed the bow behind him before approaching the panting Dr. Thorn.**

**"W-What...What did you do...To me?" the monster demanded, glaring at the hooded male with absolute hatred.**

"Haters be hating," Apollo said. "It's not his fault that he's got his dad swagger and aim"

This made everyone groan or roll their eyes out.

**The archer stopped about five feet away from the creature before whipping around and pulling his bow back out, aiming at the Hunters with a strange arrow ready.**

"Is he insane" Percy cried out.

"Shh, there must be a reason seaweed now shut it and let Hermes read." Annabeth said as Hermes read.

**"DOWN!" he shouted as another golden flash appeared under the hood, causing them to do so reluctantly, before he let the arrow fly. No sooner had he done so, a black military helicopter pierced through the Mist surrounding them. The arrow continued and shattered the glass that made the cockpit of the machine, sticking firmly in the pilot's chest.**

"See." She said.

Which caused Percy to look sheepish.

Nico, Grover, and Thalia were snickering at his expense and muttered 'Whipped'

**The archer lowered his bow and his right hand, the one that he drew with, clenched. Percy felt himself shielding his face when the helicopter suddenly exploded. He looked over the edge to see the craft's remains fall to his father's domain before looking back at the archer.**

**"Damn..." the hooded male cursed as the Manticore faded in a golden sparkle, "My poison must have worn off."**

**"Reveal thyself, man!" **("She sound very familiar" Thalia said sarcastically.)**The Huntress that spoke before demanded as she and the others, save for the younger one that spoke, drew their bows. The archer waved them off.**

**"Maa, maa, Zoe-chan," he said, making the girl stiffen, "You knew who I was the second I drew my bow."**

**Percy, in either a brief act of courage or stupidity, **

"It's the second one" all Demigods said in unison

Percy looked in shock, which made Gods snicker in his expense except Poseidon looking at his son sympathetically.

**stepped forward with his blade Riptide in his hand, "Who are you?"**

"Wow smooth Kelp head" Thalia said, making his friends agree.

Which Percy just shrugged off.

**The hooded archer tilted his head and faced the son of Poseidon. He put his bow away in the same manner that he did before as he started to approach the teen. When he was but an arm's length away, his fingerless-gloved hands parted through his cloak and went up to his hood.**

**While others including his friends Annabeth, Thalia, and Grover gasped, Percy blinked in confusion when the hood was pulled down, revealing a teen near the age of seventeen. Spikey golden locks**

**covered his head in a wild manner, like a rock-star's, and two ocean blue orbs with an inner lining of pure gold around the pupils stared down at him. The tanned whisker-marked cheeks suddenly pulled back as a foxlike smile was given to the Son of Poseidon.**

**"I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze," the teen started as he offered a hand, "Son of Apollo and Guardian of Hades' Children. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Perseus Jackson."**

The screen showed Naruto in the same position as the story mentioned him.

Thalia fought down a blush, no one knew this but Thalia had thing for rock stars and look alikes.

Aphrodite smiled seeing Thalia, 'Hmm ...tall, strong and devilishly handsome, I wonder...Nalia? no, no, Tharuto! ...No, maybe Naria? Ooh, I like that. Naria...Maybe that's the paring for him!'

Hades looked curious at the guardian part along with the other gods.

* * *

**Well guess that's it support the official story . . . if you'll excuse I'm going to take a long enthusiastic walk**

**Next episode will come about a year. . . yeah jk**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reading Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian**

**II**

* * *

**Read the Effing Disclaimer!:**I do not own Naruto, and PJO nor . . . You know what I'm not saying that line instead I'm going to say this one. But I do OWN Sun's Hei – *Gunshot* Ahh! My leg he shat my LEG – *Gunshot* AHH! My other Leg *cries*. . . I don't want to say it *Cocks gun* OK! Ok! I do not own Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian it strictly belongs to Ten – *Gunshot* AHH! GAAHH! Ok! It's all own by Bonesboy15. There I said it *Cries*

* * *

"So who want to read next" voiced out Hermes.

"I do." Annabeth said enthusiastically, almost threatening to jump.

All the Olympians except Athena said 'The apple doesn't fall far from the tree.'

"Sure, give it a read word girl." Hermes said.

Annabeth beamed with joy in getting to read.

**Percy stared at the offered hand in shock before slowly taking it. As soon as his hand was in the elder boy's, Naruto crushed the appendage in a strong grip while pulling him closer.**

"He crushed my hand!'?" Percy said.

"Suck it up Prissy," Ares said sneered. "It's not his fault that your genes come from weaklings"

All room felt silent, until Ares realized what he just said. "Oops."

"Oops, indeed Ares, oops indeed," Poseidon said, standing proud and tall over Ares. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I-i'm s-sorry Uncle Poseidon, it won't happen again. I swear!" Ares said in traumatized fear, recalling a distant memory.

* * *

**~Distant Memory~**

"Do you feel the Pollution Ares!" Poseidon yelled out, as he was chugging him in toilet water. He then pulled him out to get his response.

"Ahhh! Gods! Its all over my mouth! *wails* wai – *Gurgles*"

"Good! Feel it! Feel it POLLUTE!" Cried out Poseidon.

* * *

"I thought so." Poseidon going back to his seat, but stopped until he heard him whisper, which Poseidon interpreted as the line 'Sucker'

In fury Poseidon spun his trident, swinging the butt over to Ares, which he ducked hearing the scrapes of his throne.

"Hah! Missed!" Ares cried triumphantly.

*Squelch*

All males except Ares (who was having trouble figuring out just what happened) winced over the most brutal blow that Poseidon has ever made.

"What are you guys looking at." Ares said in a squeaky which he found odd, until he looked down, finding the Trident between the middle section of his legs. . . his legs, It took a few seconds until Ares responded.

His breath hitched an let out and unmanly scream. "KYAA – "

* * *

**We put this story on hold for high screams. So please enjoy our local commercial.**

Hi my name is TenshinG and this is my commercial, are you getting tired of reading Sun's Heir, Death Guardian, and are you tired of reading this one too which is basically the same except the only differences it is read by the canon characters. Then please and stop now and read my story which is called Naruto d – *Snipe* (holds throat) *Gurgles* *thud*

***Static***

* * *

Ares the god of war left the hall gurgling and when to get himself healed by being followed by Hera.

"Eh, well girl read" Zeus commanded, which Annabeth did.

**Percy's free hand clutched the pen-disguised Riptide as he felt a wave of something utterly malicious wash over him. He felt as though he was in Hades' presence yet again, although this was not as potent.**

"You confuse my presence over a demigod." Snarled Hade's.

Percy squirmed under his gaze and stuttered Annabeth to keep reading.

Which she did gladly.

**"I should kill you where you stand, Jackson," **("Me too" said Hades bluntly)** Naruto snapped, his eyes flashing gold as they narrowed, "Putting my charges in danger...You're damn lucky Auntie Arte saved your soggy ass. Know this Son of Poseidon, your actions will have consequences."**

"I hope it brings the worse." Mused Hades eyeing at Percy.

"Hades do not threaten my son." Poseidon said with authority.

Hades just made eye contact with him but didn't say anything and waved his hand at Annabeth to keep reading.

**"Enough, Naruto," The young girl said as she walked forward. The blonde teen released his hold on Percy's hand and turned to face her with a smile. Percy, while cradling his sore limb, took this time to look over the twelve/thirteen year old that approached. She was, without a doubt, breathtakingly beautiful with long auburn hair and silvery-yellow eyes. Milky skin reflected in the moonlight and he felt his heart skip a beat when she smiled.**

Everyone eyed at Percy, which he blushed at all the attention.

"It's okay Purse you're not the first male, made their heart skip." Apollo said chirpily, which caused Percy to cave himself in embarrassment.

**"Do not gawk at my Aunt, Jackson," Naruto warned with a sidelong glance before smiling at the approaching girl once again. The girl stood a head shorter than the teen and smiled back.**

**"Of all my brother's children, you are the only one I enjoy to see," **

"Wait what!" voiced all the male gods except Apollo and Zeus and the missing Ares.

Artemis only raised an eyebrow, if her alternate dimension self-did said that than she actually look a bit curious in knowing her nephew.

**the girl said, making the blonde chuckle sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. She surprised the group when she slapped him across the face.**

"Ooh!" said all the males.

"Arte that's my son, couldn't you been a bit more gentle." Apollo frowned.

Artemis just looked at her hand like it was the most interesting in the world and started to warm it looking at Apollo innocently.

Apollo chuckled nervously and stuttered out. "Uh, . . . Annie can you please read."

**"OW!" Naruto exclaimed in shock as he cradled his cheek, "What was that for?"**

**"That was for ordering my Hunters around," The girl said sternly, referring to when he had ordered them to get down, before another gentle smile crossed her face and she hugged the teen, "It's good to see you again, Naruto."**

Males in the room almost had a heart attack due Artemis hugged a man. Which was quite shocking.

**Naruto smiled and gave a crushing hug back, "I missed you, too...Aunt Artemis."**

**Percy felt his jaw drop. That was Artemis? As in the Goddess of the Moon? Why was she so young?**

"Uggh are you always clueless Seaweed brain." Annabeth said.

"U-uh . . . just read wise girl." Percy said in embarrassment.

Annabeth just huffed and began to read the story.

**When the two before him broke their embrace, Naruto's hand shot up to catch a flying arrow. He frowned, "Now that wasn't nice, Zoë-chan."**

"Hah, just like his dad, cool and awesome." Said the sun god.

*Slap* "Oow, Arty," Apollo said letting out a fake tear. "Aunty Hestia can you kiss my booboo for me."

Hestia only response was a blazing fireball thrown at him, which directly hit Apollo straight in the face.

"Home run." Athena said lamely though she had a smirk on her face.

"Hah, thanks Aunty Hestia," Apollo said absorbing the fireball. "Man I'm on fire these days."

"Ugh, Annabeth dear please read." Voiced Artemis.

**Zoë, the Huntress that spoke earlier, scowled and drew another arrow, "Back away from milady or-!"**

**"Enough, Zoë. I trust Naruto," Artemis intervened, before looking at the two frightened children standing behind the satyr. The girl looked to be twelve, with long black hair hidden under a floppy cap, olive skin and dressed in bland clothing, something that doesn't stick out when in a crowd. **

'Bianca' thought Hades and Nico sadly.

**Slightly behind her was a boy two years her junior, with the same hair and skin, but dressed more like a friendly ten year old. **

"Hah, look it's Nico before he became Emo." Said Thalia.

"Hey, I resent that!" Nico exclaimed.

"Could have fooled me." Percy added in a teasing smirk.

"Grr, Annabeth READ!" yelled Nico.

"Whatever Drama queen." Annabeth said getting laughs from the group.

**The girl's wide black eyes were locked on the Goddess and two Demigods.**

**"W-Who...What are you people?" She asked hesitantly. Artemis went to speak when Naruto placed his hand on her shoulder.**

**"Auntie," he said quietly, "I know what you're thinking, but please let me talk to her first."**

**Artemis mused this before nodding, well aware of her nephew's duties, and stepped back before ordering her Hunters to set up a perimeter. Naruto walked to the children, giving a glance to the still awestruck Grover, before kneeling in front of the boy. Blue and golden eyes looked into obsidian black, and no one dared to speak.**

**"...Nico di Angelo?" he asked after a moment. The boy nodded, and Naruto looked to the girl, "So you're Bianca, then?"**

**The girl nodded and Naruto gave her a smile, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I've been looking for you two for a few years now."**

'Years' everyone questioned.

**"W-Why?" Bianca asked hesitantly. The blonde's smile warmed slightly.**

**"Your father asked me to find you," he said. Before Bianca or Nico could speak, he held a hand up, "I know you thought him dead...and you're right. He is, in a sense, dead.**

"Hah, more than you know my grandson." Zeus voiced looking at Hades.

Hades picked on his ear casually and looked over Zeus in a fake surprise. "Sorry brother but did you say something."

Zeus growled in fury while Poseidon snickered at his expense.

"Chase read." Zeus said barely containing his anger.

**Before I say anything more, I must ask...What do you know about Mythology?"**

**"W-Why-Why does that matter?" **(It matters if you want to live" said Thalia)** Bianca asked worriedly, taking a step back. Naruto frowned.**

**"Bianca," he started, "What I have to tell you could make you go insane. It's important that you've got somewhat of a grasp over Greco-Roman mythology."**

**"Naruto," Artemis warned. The blonde gave her a sheepish smile.**

**"Sorry, forgot," he replied before looking back at the elder di Angelo sibling, "Now tell me, do you know about Greek Mythology?"**

Demigods were caught in a curious until Athena gestured her daughter to continue reading.

**Before Bianca could reply, her brother spoke up, "Like Zeus, Hercules and all those other Gods?"**

Demigods scowled over the mention of Hercules name.

**Naruto (and many of the Hunters) scowled at the second name, "Heracles...is somewhat taboo for me, please don't mention his name again, but yes, you're right. Bianca...Nico...your father is the Lord of the Underworld."**

"Wow how blunt." Thalia said sarcastically.

Which everyone agreed.

**"L-Lord...Lord of the...Is this some kind of sick joke?"**('Nah its just a dream' Nico thought.)** Bianca asked with pale features. Naruto frowned and looked at Nico, "Nico...Do you know who I'm talking about?"**

**The excited ten-year-old nodded his head vigorously, "You mean our dad is-?"**

Demigods and Grover looked over Nico in teasing grin.

"Geez, I was ten for crying out loud." Nico said blushing madly hiding his face underneath his aviator jacket.

**The blonde clapped a hand over the boy's mouth before softly replying, "Names are very powerful, Nico di Angelo. Never forget that. Now go talk to Grover for a bit, he'll explain things for you."**

**"Uh...are-are you sure?" Nico asked as he glanced at his still frightened sister. Naruto nodded and smiled.**

**"Trust me, Nico. Tell him about that Mythomagic game of yours..." **(Nico led out Melancholy smile of his favorite game)** he suggested. The blonde archer waited for the boy to be led away by the still shaken satyr before turning to the girl. Standing up, Naruto sighed and looked around, "How can you stand this place? It's so...Never mind. Let's go for a walk, Bianca."**

**"Uh...O-Ok..." the girl replied with a faint blush. Naruto smiled and looked back to the approaching Zoë Nightshade. The girl frowned at his grin and outright scowled when he winked at her.**

"I can't believe he did that." Thalia said in surprise, while Percy and Grover nodded their heads.

"That's my boy," Apollo yelled in pride. "Melt the ice princess kid."

Artemis glared at Apollo but didn't seemed much affected.

**"Tell Auntie Arte that we'll be back in a bit," Naruto said as he put his hand on the shorter girl's shoulder before giving the Huntress a two-fingered salute. They vanished in a flash of yellow light.**

**Percy, who had seen the flash, cried out, "Hey, where'd they go?"**

"To magical land of Narnia were else kelphead." Thalia said teasingly as a few snickered at the joke.

"Stuff it Airhead." Percy barked back.

"You want to go Water boy."

"Hah, you can try pinecone face."

"Grr, why –"

"Enough" boomed Zeus and Poseidon.

They looked at one another and sighed then sat back down and began the story again.

* * *

**Bianca fell to her knees when they reappeared in the snow covered forest surrounding Westover Hall. Taking large gasps of breath, she then looked up at the blonde teen, who was scratching the back of his head.**

**"Sorry about that," he murmured before offering her a hand back to her feet, "I tend to forget that other demigods have problems with the Hirashin. Must be because it briefly crosses into Rai-Jiji's territory."**

"My territory." Questioned Zeus in thought.

**"W-What was that?" the daughter of Hades asked with wide eyes. Naruto grinned.**

**"That was my father's blessing to me, a technique only he and I know," Naruto replied as he helped her stand, "Basically, it's my ability to teleport from one place to the next. Let me tell you, Uncle Herm nearly had a heart attack when I showed him it. I think he and Jiji are a bit jealous of my Dad and I."**

"Teleportation!" Exclaimed the demigods in jealousy except Nico due to having shadow travel.

"I can teleport, man do you guys wish you were all me." Apollo said as he shined brighter, until Hades covered him Darkness.

"Too bright." He mumbled as everyone snickered at Apollo's yelling in the prison of darkness.

**Bianca blinked before holding her head in her hands, "Oh god...This is me going insane, isn't it?"**

"We were insane from the beginning," Said Thalia which got odd looks from her friend. "Oh, don't deny it."

"What!" exclaimed the group.

Thalia rolled her eyes and pointed at Percy first.

"Your obsessed with the blue food, heck even the color."

"Your mentally unstable and very shifty."

"Architecture."

"Lay off the enchiladas, seriously."

The group was silent trying to rebuke but couldn't think of anything.

Annabeth just began reading denying that she was insane.

**"I hope not," Naruto admitted with a frown, "Lord Hades' children aren't the most stable of demigods. **

"See." Said Thalia.

**Some Adolf Hitler fella seemed to leave quite the impression on the other demigods..."**

Hades frowned over that.

**There was a slight rumble and Naruto looked at the ground, "I'm not being offensive, it's the truth!**

**Bianca blanched, "I'm related to Hitler?"**

"Yeah you'll get use to it." Nico said.

**"Yeah, that's the reaction I was told to expect," Naruto said with a chuckle before patting her shoulder, "Relax, Bianca, I know where you're coming from. Sort of..."**

**"Oh really? I doubt it! First my parents are dead, then my dad turns out to be alive, and now he's apparently Satan!" She screamed. Naruto blinked.**

Hades just growled at that word, ahh at least he is paying for his crimes for what he did along with the other gods.

Nico and the group just chuckled uncomfortably.

**"Actually, Satan was some stuck up asshole **("Totally" voiced the gods.)**that took advantage of one of my elder brother's fiction novels, convincing a whole lot of people that they were fact and leading to the rise of the singular metaphysical God we know today," **

"That reminds me how is his punishment going Hades." Zeus said.

"You don't want to know."

**Naruto corrected before shaking his head, "And I thought my Dad had an ego... **

God's roared in laughter except Apollo who was too busy pouting, muttering the lines "Stupid brats and their disrespect for their elders."

**That's beside the point. Let me tell you something. I was in the same boat as you."**

**"How so?" a genuinely curious Bianca asked as she and the blonde started to walk. He chuckled and scratched one of his whiskered cheeks.**

**"Well..." Naruto drawled, "Twenty-two years ago, when I was born, my dad died in a fight...sort of. Hm...Let me ask you this, you ever hear of the comic book hero Thor?"**

**"Yeah," Bianca replied with a nod before smiling slightly, "I...have a few issues. I like to read comics."**

"She was geeky, but so was I." Nico said with a shrug.

**"Go figure, me too," Naruto replied with a smile of his own that made the younger girl blush, "But yeah, turns out Ole Rai-Jiji was sick of my Dad's irresponsibility **("You have no idea" Zeus said tiredly)** and sent him to my home about, oh say, forty-some years ago. Long story short, Dad met Mom, they had me, and then they died. Touching story, right?"**

"Ah . . . yeah touching," the Demigods look slightly uncomfortable.

Apollo just frowned over the death and wished to know what caused it.

**"Er...Yes?" the girl unsurely said. Naruto shrugged.**

**"Hey, they died fighting, and where I'm from, that's honorable," he said before scowling, "Then my old man, being the irresponsible bastard he is, forgot about me for fifteen years, **

Artemis just frowned over Apollo's forgetfulness. Which caused to scratch the back of his head looking quite guilty.

**only remembering before I nearly died..." The blonde trailed off and shook off the urge to break something, "My point is the Gods' have this law, stupid if you ask me, but it's still a law. They can't raise their demigod children, so instead they made a camp. That's where Grover, Annie, Thalia-chan and Soggy Boy come in."**

"Hah Soggy Boy, good one." Thalia laughed.

"Why didn't we think of that." Nico let out a laugh.

"Annoying cousin's." Percy grumbled.

**"Those other guys? ...What...What do they want with Nico and me?" the raven-haired girl asked. The blonde sighed and scratched his head.**

**"Well, they want you to go to Camp Half-Blood, where you'd be safe from the creatures that are after you and your brother being demigods. You'd learn how to fight, defend yourself, and other stuff I guess. I wouldn't know, I never went," Naruto replied with a shrug. Before she could ask, Naruto cut**

**Bianca off with a raised hand, "It's a really long story that I don't have time for. There's another option for you though, and if you choose it it's both the best and worse choice you could make."**

**"What is it?" Bianca asked curiously. Naruto stopped walking and faced the younger demigod with a look of complete seriousness on his face.**

**"Becoming a Hunter of Artemis," **

Nico scowled in that moment.

Hades glared at Artemis in hatred, while she looked a bit slight in guilt.

**he said, making her eyes widen, "Most likely when we return, Auntie Arte will offer you a place in her group. There's one condition: You can never fall in love."**

**Bianca blinked, "Ok..."**

**"If you agree to this," Naruto said warningly, "You will be blessed by Auntie Arte and granted eternal youth and immortality...to an extent. You can die in battle, on a hunt, or...if you break your oath, your immortality is cast aside."**

**"I don't see how this is bad so far," the daughter of Hades admitted. Naruto sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.**

**"Gods give me strength..." he murmured before grabbing her shoulders, "What about your brother, Bianca? What? Did you think he gets to choose, too?"**

**The girl blinked before her eyes widened in horrified understanding, "Y-You mean...?"**

**"If you choose to go with Auntie Arte, and I'm not saying you shouldn't, there is a high possibility that by the end of this summer, you will never see Nico again," Naruto said gravely.**

* * *

**Percy paced back and forth with his arms crossed, "Where are they? They've been gone for like, twenty minutes!"**

**Grover looked up from the game he was playing with Nico, "Relax, Percy. Bianca's perfectly safe with Naruto."**

"I know him?" Grover questioned.

**"How do you know?" Percy asked with a frown before looking at his hand, "He could be a spy for Lu-"**

"Percy!" Thalia said in offense.

"Sorry, I guess I'm not getting along whit him." Percy said admittedly.

**"If you even try to finish that sentence, I'll gut you where you stand," Thalia snapped, opening her eyes as she glared at Percy from her spot leaning against the wall of Westover Hall. The Son of Poseidon frowned.**

**"Ok, what am I missing here?" He asked, crossing his arms, "Why do you two know him? Who is this guy?"**

"I guess Percy is the clueless one as always" Nico said teasingly.

This made the hall snicker at him.

**"Just drop it, Seaweed brain," Annabeth sighed out from where she was reading yet another Greek book. Where it came from, Percy hadn't the foggiest clue, but she was very into it.**

"Where do you even hide them," Percy questioned. "I'm quite curious."

"Secret." She said finality as she began reading the story.

**"No, there's something about that guy that rubs me the wrong way," the dark haired demigod said stubbornly, "He almost crushed my hand!"**

"Oh stop whining you big baby." Thalia said rolling her eyes out.

"Hey! I'm not a baby" Percy protested.

Which led Nico to snicker at his expense.

**"You're lucky he didn't crush your head!" Thalia snapped once again, "You completely ignored my instructions!"**

"What the ocean does not like being contained." Percy said, letting Poseidon yell in pride.

Zeus and Thalia just growled at them.

**"Yeah, but I saved them from that Manticore," Percy argued. Anything else he was about to say was cut off as a lightning bolt landed right next to him, causing him to jump.**

Percy jumped from his seat and looked at the perpetrator, Thalia Grace, looking innocent as possible. Pointing her index finger underneath her lips

Which led to a lot of snickers and snorts.

Annabeth tried but couldn't help to let out a quick snicker as she began.

**"You're missing the point!" Thalia exclaimed as her electric blue eyes seemed to glow with her anger, "You didn't have to attack that monster! You should have made an excuse to get them back inside! Safe in the crowd!"**

"But nooo, Percy still had to be dumb," Thalia said. "Sometimes I wonder if they dropped when you were a child."

* * *

~Jackson residence~

Sally Jackson sneezed, then look suspiciously as if a grave secret that she kept for a very long time has slipped.

Then she just laughed for herself being paranoid. Yeah there's no way someone found out that she dropped Percy a few times when he was a baby.

* * *

~Olympus~

"My mom did so not drop me." Percy said.

"Yeah whatever, Annie read." Thalia said boringly.

**"Thy anger issues have yet to be solved, Thalia," **('Totally' Percy thought.)**Zoë said with a smirk, getting a scowl from the punk dressed girl as she approached the four Half-Blood campers, before facing Percy with a glare, "You are requested by Lady Artemis...Has...he returned yet?"**

**The others shielded their eyes as a bright light appeared behind the Huntress. It quickly died down to reveal a sickened Bianca leaning against a perfectly fine Naruto. The blonde rubbed the girl's back apologetically before looking up and beaming, "Zoë-chan! Sup, Auntie Art wants to see Bianca, I take it?"**

**"Thy childishness knows no bounds, Uzumaki,"**

"Just can't help to be reminded of someone." Artemis said looking the prison Darkness which Apollo was still trapped in, letting out yells of 'let me out'.

**the Hunter replied with a frown before turning around, "Lady Artemis has requested both you and Jackson accompany Bianca."**

**"Er, what about me?" Nico asked, looking up from his game with Grover and earning everyone's attention, "I mean, can I come?"**

**"N-" "Nico, I heard you were missing this character," Naruto interjected before Zoë could speak, reaching into his cloak and tossing a small figurine to the ten year old. The boy caught it in his hands and his eyes widened.**

**"H-Hades! But he's one of the rarest ones!" Nico cried out, looking up at Naruto with awe, "How'd you get it?"**

Percy winced over hearing the figure.

**"I'm just lucky like that," Naruto said with a smirk before looking at Annabeth, "Annie, why don't you play a game of Mythomagic with Nico?"**

**The girl smiled and nodded, while Grover sighed in relief. This game was complicated and he could barely figure it out. Being beaten by a ten-year-old kid three times in a row didn't help his ego at all.**

"Hah that's sad." Hermes said, making Grover cave himself.

"It's okay Grover, if makes you feel any better , you were playing against the best." Nico said cockily.

Annabeth just rolled her eyes over Nico's ego and began to read.

**Naruto turned to Zoë and frowned, "You need to work on your people skills, Zoë-chan."**

'Totally' said the group of demigods and Grover.

**"Thy wit is not called for," the girl growled before spinning on her heel and walking away. The blonde blinked innocently before frowning once again as he followed her.**

**"What'd I say?"**

This caused the male gods to chuckle including Apollo who was still trapped, except for Ares . . .

* * *

**"Sit," Artemis said, gesturing to the pillows placed before her. Naruto nodded and did so, causing Bianca and Percy to follow his example. The blonde teen sat tall and strong, as opposed to the obviously nervous Son of Poseidon. Artemis glanced over the two males, both guarded by a single Hunter behind them, before resting her gaze on Bianca.**

**"So, young demigod," the Goddess of the Moon started, "I can only guess that my nephew informed you of what I would ask?"**

**"Um, yes?" Bianca replied quietly, confused by the question's wording. Artemis waited patiently before sighing.**

**"And would you accept my offer?" asked the Goddess when she realized Bianca was waiting for her to speak. Bianca bit on her lip and glanced to Naruto. The blonde sighed.**

'Please say no, please' Thought Nico.

**"I'm just your Guardian, Bianca," Naruto said, "You are your own person and I will support your choice no matter what it may be."**

**"And you continue to impress me, nephew," Artemis said with a soft smile. Naruto blushed and scratched his whiskered left cheek out of embarrassment. Behind him, Zoë scowled and her hand went for an arrow.**

**"Wait, what offer?" Percy asked with furrowed brows. Naruto's embarrassment fell and he scowled in the boy's direction.**

"What a typical mood swing." Thalia said.

**"Despite your time at Camp Half-Blood and all you've experienced, you are still quite ignorant, aren't you?" he muttered under his breath before shaking his head and speaking louder, "Artemis' Hunters are all female, Jackson, and most have some sort of relationship to our world. Bianca is a young demigoddess, right in Auntie Art's domain as she is the Goddess of Maidens, Virginity, and Childbirth as well as the Hunt and he Moon."**

**"Percy Jackson, I am offering Bianca di Angelo a place as one of my Hunters," the Goddess cut her nephew off, "She will remain as she is if she agrees."**

**"What? No! She has to go to Camp Half-Blood!"** (Percy groaned at his own embarrassment.)** Percy cried out, before he felt that ominous feeling of death return. He gasped as the air left him and his eyes looked to his left only to stare into bright golden orbs.**

**"Know your place, Son of Poseidon!" Naruto snapped from where he stood glaring at Percy, his features unnaturally feral as he glared at Percy, "You do not make choices for others, get it through that thick skull you share with your Father!"**

"OOOH BURN" Apollo said escaping his prison.

Many agreed with him especially Athena.

Poseidon just growled for being had.

**"Enough!" Artemis barked, making Naruto growl. He bowed to the Goddess while Percy tried to catch his breath as the overwhelming aura of death faded.**

**"Forgive me, Lady Artemis," he said with a frown, "I...Lost myself."**

**"I understand," the Goddess said with a stern face, "But wait until my question is answered before you leave to calm down."**

"That's right Arte doesn't like to be interrupted." Apollo said which got him a smack.

**Naruto nodded and returned to his place on the pillow on other side of Bianca, sitting down much more tense than before. The girl glanced at her appointed guardian before looking at the Goddess, "Lady Artemis...I...Thank you for the offer, but...I can't leave my brother behind."**

Nico led a sad smile wishing if it actually happened to him in his dimension.

**Artemis smiled softly and eyed the blonde teen, "Ah yes...I know what it's like to have to keep an eye on a brother."**

"Keep an eye out for me," Apollo said. "Are you sure it isn't the other way around sis."

Artemis just swung her fist which Apollo avoided with help.

"Alright sorry, geez take a joke sis, Annabeth please read."

**"How is my bastard of a dad anyway?" **("Hey!" Apollo cried out.)**Naruto asked out of the blue, leaning back and taking on a much more relaxed position, shocking Percy with the blatant disrespect, "Still goofing off and flirting with your Hunters and other women?"**

'Ugh, you have no idea' thought Artemis.

**Artemis groaned, answering Naruto's question and making him smirk, "Well...I've got a way that might make him a bit more bearable for you."**

"A way to make Apollo bearable" The gods of Olympus thought in shock, wanting to know the secret.

**"Have I ever told you you're my favorite nephew?"**('If you tell us the secret you will be our favorite demigod.' Thought the gods.) ** Artemis asked. Naruto grinned with another blush and scratched his cheek yet again. The Goddess chuckled before looking at Bianca, "If that is your choice, I will respect it. There's always a place for you, though."**

**"Thank you, Lady Artemis," Bianca said with a bow of her head. Artemis nodded and dismissed them both before turning to Percy.**

* * *

**"Well, I think you nailed it," Naruto said as he and Bianca walked out of Artemis' tent. The girl blushed at the praise before looking up at Naruto.**

**"Naruto...Why are you so violent to Percy?" the question made the blonde's shoulders tense, but Bianca didn't notice it and continued, "I mean, he seems pretty nice. He did save us from Dr. Thorn."**

Percy looked curious trying figuring it out why.

**"True..." the Guardian admitted before sighing, "I guess it's because he reminds me of what I used to be like...and I changed only after a big tragedy."**

This got everyone got curious and Annabeth kept reading with anticipation.

**"What happened?" Naruto sighed again.**

**"I...I'd rather not talk about it," he said before smiling, "But I will apologize to Percy...after we spar once. If I do it now, not only will he not accept it, but he'll become even more suspicious of me."**

"Twenty drachmas on Naruto." Thalia said.

"Fifty"

Then the betting started off majority picked Naruto while Poseidon betted on his son . . . Typical.

**"Huh..." Bianca sighed before asking, "So...How do you know Grover?"**

**Naruto chuckled and a hand slipped out of his cloak to ruffle her hair through her hat, getting a groan from the girl, "That's a story for another time. C'mon, let's convince your brother and Annie to clean up. I have a feeling we'll be leaving soon."**

* * *

**"Please tell me you're not seriously thinking about this," Naruto groaned out as he stood alongside Zoë and Thalia with a much older Artemis in front of them. The Goddess smiled apologetically before looking up at the sky.**

**"He's always late during the winter..." she grumbled before spotting a bright approaching light. Her arm raised to slightly protect her eyes, while everyone else (save Naruto) turned away. When the light dimmed, the gathered demigods and Hunters were granted with the sight of a slightly younger version of Naruto, only with sandy-blonde hair that was wavy, standing next to a white 2008 Chevrolet Corvette convertible.**

**"Lil' Sis! Whazz-Oof!" His greeting was cut off by a sudden fist imbedded in his gut, belonging to none other than one annoyed Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. The teen demigod had a twitching brow as he pulled his fist from his doubled over father's gut.**

"Someone finally shut him up." Artemis said in smile.

As the room laughed at Apollo expense.

"All of you are Meanie's" Apollo said in childish voice.

**"*cough* Yeah...nice to see you too, Naruto..." Apollo wheezed before changing form, a bright light emitting from him as he shifted into Minato Namikaze's form, still dressed as he was before, "What was that for...this time?"**

**"I was saving you from saying something stupid...like one of those godforsaken Haikus..." **

"Hey my Haikus are not bad," Apollo said in a frown. "Right?"

Majority just looked away, which caused Apollo to frown in his face as his eyes became watery.

Annabeth just promptly began to read.

**Naruto groaned with a shudder before smiling lightly, "Mom says hi."**

**Like that Apollo did something none of the Hunters nor their beloved Artemis had ever seen: he blushed. The God coughed into a fist and tried to recompose himself, "She, uh, she did?"**

"He did!" voiced the majority except Apollo who eyes were still watery losing his sunlight.

Zeus looked at Artemis and gestured his to Apollo to cheer him up.

Artemis crossed her arms saying no.

But Zeus relentlessly gestured his head to Apollo, mouthed of words that said. 'Do it as your king and father I want you to cheer him up.'

'You're abusing your throne' Artemis mouthed.

'I grant you a wish and this how you repay me!' Zeus mouthed again.

'Fine!,' Artemis said biting her lower lip. "Brother if it makes you feel any better, I think your H-haiku's are G- ggoooooo"

"Good." Athena finished for Artemis.

"Yes that." Artemis shuddering at almost finishing that sentence.

"Really." said a hopeful Apollo.

"Y-yes."

"Then let me tell you a famous haiku just for you Arte."

Everyone eyes widened and looked at Annabeth yelling her to READ.

**"Yeah..." The younger blonde said with a grin, "She also said to be sure to be there on that day..."**

**"Really?" Apollo's grin widened and a full on blush covered his face as blood seeped down his nose. He released another pained cry when Naruto kicked him in the junk,**

Ironically Artemis did that same thing, that her nephew did to her brother the only difference Artemis was wearing heels and with precise aim Apollo felt a brutal blow.

All males covered their gonads praying for the albeit imaginary god, for protection for the lower regions."

Annabeth just read, wincing over seeing Apollo cry of pain.

**causing Percy and Grover to guard themselves. The blonde demigod stepped back with his arms crossed and a pleased look on his face. He knew that if his father didn't have regenerative abilities, he'd be a dead man. Thankfully, he did, hence, the abusive relationship.**

"I know the feeling." Artemis let out a smirk, and decided to give another kick for the shits, and giggles.

**"Why?" Apollo gasped out as he shakily got to his feet, still covering his healing boys, before his face became blank and he deadpanned, "...You're still mad about those hookers aren't you?"**

The room fell an anonymous silence. Killing intent was leaking everywhere from the female goddesses, No male god or demi-god was a fool to comment.

Artemis just grabbed dragged Apollo away from with stony façade, following queen Hera, calculative Athena, a burning Hestia, rightful feminine fury Aphrodite, and the cereal addict Demeter.

"I don't have powers but I have this book." Annabeth in a neutral tone, which Percy couldn't find heads or tails, but that was kind of hot.

"I've been meaning to know the limits of my lightning." Thalia said.

* * *

**~Two hours later~**

The females of Olympus finally came back looking pleased. Apollo? They didn't have foggiest clue, and no one asked for his location.

Annabeth the book and began to read.

**"DAMN STRAIGHT I AM!" Naruto roared, making his dad shrink under his wrath, "WHAT IN THE NAME OF TARTARUS IS WRONG WITH YOU? SENDING THREE CALL GIRLS TO A SIXTEEN YEAR OLD?! I THOUGHT RAI-JIJI WAS THE ONE WHO COULDN'T KEEP IT IN HIS PANTS!"**

Gods could laugh at Zeus expense, but there was slight problem they weren't in any position to laugh as the female rage was building up.

**The Sun God held his hands up in defense, "H-Hey, c'mon, Naruto...You enjoyed it didn't you?"**

**"THAT'S NOT THE POINT, ASSHOLE!" the younger blonde screamed with a red face before grabbing his father's necklace, and pulling him down roughly, "Give me the keys to the car, before I take them."**

**"You got it!" Apollo replied hurriedly before dropping the keys into his son's hands.**

**Naruto released his father's necklace and turned around, walking back to the awed/horrified group. He gave a smile to Artemis, "He's all yours, Auntie Art."**

"I'm going to take a leave of absence," Artemis said.

No one argued on her war path.

**Apollo paled and took a step back. He knew exactly what his sister thought about his 'parenting' skills **("If you knew than you should have stopped" said the males) a**nd Naruto knew he took more damage than he delivered when disguised as Minato Namikaze, as per the arrangement with his father. From the gleam in his younger sister's eyes, he could tell she was plenty mad from what Naruto just revealed.**

**An arrow flew by his head, making any excuses Apollo was about to think up vacate his mind. Only one option remained.**

**"NARUTO! YOU LITTLE TRAITOR!" Apollo screamed as he ran towards the forest, a volley of arrows flying after him.**

**"For the **_**Innocent!**_**" Artemis cried out as she chased after her brother with an arrow drawn. Naruto smirked and crossed his arms.**

"FOR THE _INNOCENT!" _

"ARTE NOOOOOO000ooo!"

No one questioned it was better if Annabeth just happily read.

**"Gods I love these family reunions," he said as he watched his father and aunt vanish into the wood. The blonde chuckled and turned to face the glaring Hunters of Artemis.**

**"Ah, ah, ah," Naruto chided as he held the keys up and the convertible behind him transformed in a flash of light into a city bus, "Last I checked none of you were qualified to drive Sol."**

**"...Thou art very lucky, Uzumaki," Zoë muttered as the Hunters started to board the machine. Naruto grinned after her as his eyes inadvertently dropped.**

**"So I'm told..."**

This led the gods to think at what he meant.

**The blonde trailed off when a flash of lightning drew his attention. Sighing, he turned to face Thalia, Percy, the di Angelo siblings, Annabeth and Grover. The first was who he focused on, as the distant flash was made to get his attention.**

**"I didn't forget about you, Thalia-chan," Naruto said warmly before finding a fist in his stomach like his father before him. The blonde grunted and backed away before his cloak's collar was grabbed and he was pulled down to look Thalia in the eyes.**

**"You have a lot of explaining to do," the daughter of Zeus growled.**

"Wow, someone has the hot's for my guardian." Nico said teasingly.

Thalia just growled, even though she was blushing.

"Make sure he wears protection Grace." Hermes said teasingly.

"Shut it Hermes." Thalia said beating red.

Aphrodite just squealed in delight for the love that was feeling in the air.

"Enough," Zeus boomed. "Do not worry my young Thalia he has my approval to take your chastity." Zeus just couldn't help but to tease her.

"DDDAAAADDD" Thalia cried out in embarrassment.

As the room was filled in laughter and yells coming from the pained Apollo.

* * *

**This was meant to be released like yesterday but my bros called me, to have a guy's night out which I agreed because I'm going back to school, I know sucks. But the hang out was blast. Well I hope you guys had a laugh for this chapter, if not well that sucks. 'Yeah goodbye I'm retiring now' Jay-Z falsetto voice.**

**Expect the next chapter to come up in the next thousand years.**

**P.s SOPA is back which I just learned a few hours ago.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Reading Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian**

**III**

* * *

**Read the Effing Disclaimer!: ***Scribbling* Bonesboy15 . . . . . . . heh, hehehehe *Gasp* *giggle*HaHAHAHA *Insane Kira Laughter* *Sigh* That's right I am TenshinG*Sigh* I do not own Naruto nor PJO, But know I finally own that STORY! You HAVE lost Bonesboy15 BECAUSE I OWN ALL YOUR EFFING STORY'S! *Insane Kira Laughter* And now you are now mine Sun's Heir, Death's Guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuu

. . . . . .

No TenshinG it is I that won.

* * *

Apollo recovered from his agonizing pain followed with the satisfied Artemis.

The room was once again in order except for one missing person . . . Ares.

"Okay next" Zeus said with authority.

"Let me your lord." Grover said volunteering.

"Very well Satyr, go on."

Grover grabbed the book from Annabeth and began to read

**There weren't many things Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was afraid of.**

'Really' the gods except Apollo thought challengingly.

**Fighting enemy shinobi that would kill him in a heartbeat? No.**

"WHAT!" said the demigods cause if that would happen to them then they will be quite afraid.

**Angering someone of high standing or power? He did that every waking moment of his life!**

"Really, well I guess he isn't flaky like you Apollo." Artemis said teasingly.

"What! I'm so not flaky!" Apollo said sputtering denial.

The big three started coughing and suppressing laughs and look at each other a telepathic look that translated, 'Can you believe him'

Apollo was flaky, sure he had a mouth but when it came to high authorities or figures like big three and other distant gods etcetera, Apollo will bite his tongue from lashing out remarks or snide comments this led Apollo to be called flaky by Artemis and even in the distant parallel dimension it also fallowed to Kushina when she met Minato aka Apollo. So yeah Apollo was down to Gaia flaky.

The big three gestured the Satyr to continue reading.

**Fighting various creatures hell-bent on killing those he cared about? Never.**

The demigods were now gaping at him, what did he have? Balls of Steel?

**Explaining to a very angry friend who happens to be a girl where he's been for the past seven years?**

All males eyes widened and said in their minds harmoniously 'If a women with hell bending fury does not scare him than we need to know his secret and know it good."

**...A little bit.**

'You better.' Thought all the females.

Males just looked mournfully as secret stayed forever secret.

**"Answers, Whiskers," **

"Hah, someone has cute nickname for my son hmmm~" Apollo said teasingly.

"Shut it, Lord Apollo." Said the blushing Thalia Grace.

Apollo could have teased her more but didn't want to incur her sister's wrath.

So Grover read.

**Thalia growled as she pulled the Son of Apollo further down by his collar to her height, "NOW!"**

"Temper, temper." Percy said oddly resembling his father, which led Poseidon wipe a fake tear of pride for his son.

"Grrr, Shut it Kelphead." Which led Nico snicker, this also led hades wipe a fake tear of pride for his son Nico.

Grover just read sweat dropping over the familiar scene.

**In the back of his mind, Naruto heard a voice say, "Hey wait a minute...isn't she the one that was turned into a tree?" The voice was promptly ignored, for the blonde demigod was well aware of what awaited him if he decided to counter with sarcasm. Years with two super-strong women with short fuses had managed to break through even his skull.**

**Then there's the fact he wasn't ready to tell his tale, and he really wasn't sure how Thalia would react. Knowing his luck with girls' reactions to his explanations, **

'Girls.' Thalia thought menacingly on trying to hit on her – 'wait stop right there' she thought blushingly

This got the males and a few female goddesses to snicker over Thalia jealousy.

**it most likely wouldn't be pleasant.**

**"Thalia-chan, I would but the thing is...OH MY GODS, WHAT IS THAT?"**

This made the room go in suspense, imagining what would happen next, thinking about the unseen threat.

**he shouted while pointing at something behind them. As he anticipated, the demigods all turned and prepared for a fight with something that wasn't there**(All males took note of this effect of this great technique.)**. He grinned and turned to leave, running as fast as he could, but for some reason...he wasn't going anywhere.**

Women of Olympus triumphed in pride that Thalia had not fallen for a simple trick.

**"That would have worked," Thalia said as she held tightly onto the hood of his cloak and making the blonde sweat bullets, "If you didn't use it last time."**

**"Damn..." Naruto muttered, "Oyabun said I'd have more time..."**

"?" was on the minds of the People in Olympus.

**"Oyabun?" Percy repeated in confusion, "What's that mean?"**

"It means Boss wet head." Apollo said chirpily.

This caused Percy to scowl halfheartedly and gestured Grover to read.

**Thalia's eyes widened and she clenched her fist before driving it through the blonde's head. Before everyone's eyes, he combusted in a cloud of smoke.**

"Thalia committed first degree Murder!" cried out Nico.

"Wha – " she said only to be cut off.

"You didn't have go that far." Percy frowned.

While Grover and Annabeth looked at Thalia fearfully.

"I'm Innocent I swear, read Grover to prove me right."

Grover read.

**The Daughter of Zeus growled through clenched teeth as she glared at the blonde standing in the bus' doors.**

"See." She said making her friends look sheepish.

**"C'mon, Thalia-chan," Naruto said with a smile, "I'll explain everything after we get to the camp."**

"Heh, Thalia-chan." Nico said.

"Shut it death breath!" She said.

Grover just ignored there banter and began to read.

**"Damn right you will," the raven-haired girl spat as she approached the bus, "Because if you don't, so help me..."**

**Naruto tuned her out as she and the other campers from Camp Half-Blood boarded the bus, turning to the di Angelo siblings with a small smile. He put his hands on their shoulders, "You two ready for this?"**

**"Yeah!" Nico replied enthusiastically as he climbed aboard the bus, sitting near the front.**

"_Yeah!"_ Thalia said mocking Nico's voice which made him go red in embarrassment.

The demigods snickered at Nico's face as Grover began to read.

**Bianca bit her lip before shrugging, "Sure..."**

"She is so positive." Hermes said which caused some chuckles but got a glare from Hades.

**The Guardian of Hades' children frowned at the elder child's lack of enthusiasm while she boarded before grinning mischievously. He'd at least make the trip enjoyable for her...or he'd scare her shitless.**

"Hah! That's my boy!" Apollo said with pride.

Hades stared menacingly at Apollo, which caused him to look sheepish and frightful.

"G-grover read please." Apollo said saving his hide.

* * *

**The take off was smooth, they made it into the sky and so far they hadn't blown up or crashed. And then Naruto suddenly let go of the wheel and stood up. **

Demigods hold their thanking they weren't riding that bus with that insane driver called Naruto, and didn't die in fiery metal death trap.

Hades eyes were burning in fury at Apollo.

**The Hunters questioned his sanity, Thalia cursed at him profoundly (making Bianca cover her brother's ears),**('Yes he is too young to hear that foul language' Hestia said.) ** Percy and Annabeth silently prayed for their parents' protection, and Grover was baaing fearfully.**

**"Oh relax!" Naruto called over the various noises. When no one did, a twitch appeared in his eye and the blonde thought, No trust. Absolutely no trust in me from these people!**

"When your father is the idiot sun god, then there's quite little fate my nephew." Artemis said sagely.

Apollo jaw dropped as he felt the blow.

**"HEY CRYBABIES!" he shouted, gaining everyone's attention. He pointed at the driver's seat, where a duplicate blonde sat driving, "This isn't my first rodeo, you know."**

"You tell them son!" Apollo said giving his son the thumbs up.

Demigods were kind of intrigued over that duplication spell Naruto knew, did a god teach him?"

**Ignoring the awed looks from the newer Hunters and Percy, Zoë's glare, Annabeth's envious stare, the now unconscious Grover, and a livid Thalia, Naruto went to where the di Angelo siblings decided to place themselves and leaned against the pole on the aisle seat, earning their attention. Crossing his arms, he asked, "So, how's it goin'?"**

**"How'd you do that?" both asked at the same time, eyes wide with awe. Naruto blinked before throwing a thumb in the clone's direction.**

**"You mean that?" he asked. The two nodded and the blonde chuckled, "Another ability of mine. More from my, err, mother's side of the family I guess."**

This got everyone full attention, especially the males a women that could multiple. 'Apollo wouldn't mind sharing would he?' ran in the perverted minds of the gods.

**"Whoa...that's so cool!" Nico exclaimed, "Can you teach me?"**

**Naruto shrugged, "Doubt it, but I could try. Maybe after we get settled in to our cabin."**

Nico's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree on learning the duplication technique.

**Bianca frowned, "But...you said we'd live in our father's cabin. How can you live in there when you're Apollo's son?"**

'True how?' thought the demigods.

**"It's part of the gig," Naruto replied with a shrug, "Your old man **(Zeus snickered.) **wants you two safe...at any cost. I've got a, er, free pass, so to speak. My Dad gave me his blessing a while ago."**

**"So...you're gonna bunk with us?" Nico asked hopefully. Naruto grinned.**

**"Yup, it'll be like I'm your big brother or something," he replied before ruffling the boy's hair, "Sound good?"**

**"YEAH!" Nico exclaimed before looking at Bianca, "Isn't this cool, Bianca? A big brother, now you don't have to worry about me!"**

Nico let out a melancholy smile feeling jealous of his alternate self-life.

Percy just winced knowing he should have persisted on changing Bianca's mind in some kind of way Naruto did.

**Bianca smiled slightly, almost guiltily, before looking up at a grinning Naruto. The blonde winked and walked away, unaware of the blazing blush he caused to fly up the girl's cheeks.**

"Hehe, smooth son." Apollo said grinningly, which caused Artemis to smash her fist on his head.

Aphrodite was hoping that her other alternate self was going to make his love life interesting.

Nico was scowling and had the 'Stay away fom my sister!' look, which caused his friends to snicker except Thalia.

**Naruto leaned on the aisle seat in front of Annabeth and Percy, eying their closeness**

"Ooh~, someone's making a move." Apollo said.

"To bad your son cock blocked him." Hermes said snickering.

Percy and Annabeth were beating red over the comments.

**before he addressed his fellow blonde, "How's it hangin', Annie?"**

**The response was a slap in the side, making him wince, "Ow..."**

"Heh, seems a legit thing that Annabeth would do." Percy said.

Which everyone to laugh at her expense.

**"That was for earlier," Annabeth said with a frown as she looked at the older boy, "Honestly, sometimes you remind me of the Eleventh Cabin."**

**"Geez, Annie, I've already got one Mom..." he replied with a roll of his eyes, "How've you been? Any boyfriends yet?"**

Annabeth blushed.

Thalia and Nico was in a fits of laughter,

Percy frowned, contemplating if he was hitting on her.

Aphrodite squealed over the jealousy and romance.

**The blonde smirked discreetly when he saw Percy's fist tighten. **

"Someone's jealous." Snickered Nico.

"Am not!" Percy said blushingly.

"Yeaah right~" Thalia teased. "Am I right Annie~"

"Grover READ!" she said blushing atomic red.

Grover gave a chuckle and began reading.

**The look dropped and he focused on the other blonde while he thought, Good, just a bit more and he'll snap at me. If he's anything like the old me that is...**

'Old you?' thought everyone.

**As for Annabeth, the daughter of Athena just blushed, "Gods, Naruto! It's been seven years and that's the first thing you ask me?"**

"Hey asked the same question too you know." Thalia said teasingly.

"Be quite I don't want to talk to you right know." Annabeth said pouting like a six year old being in drama queen mode.

Thalia just rolled her eyes and gestured Grover to read.

**The elder blonde teen frowned, "No, I asked how you were first. I can see you've started to grow from a cute little girl into a beautiful women, so it's kind of expectant...Oh, and so I can bash the skulls of any exes you may have. No one hurts my precious people."**

Women of Olympus felt a cute 'aww' escape from their voices except Artemis who refrained her self but in the inside she felt touched.

**Annabeth smiled softly at that, before standing to wrap her arms around the cloak wearing teen. He tensed momentarily before hugging her back similar to how he did Artemis,**

"Aww~!" Apollo voiced "How sweet! My little fishcake is making a move already!"

Percy let out a little growl at that, which caused Apollo to snicker at his expense.

**much to Percy's growing ire.**

**"I...Missed you...so much..." Annabeth whimpered from their embrace before her shoulders started to shake as tears leaked out, "Why? Why did you do it?"**

**Naruto closed his eyes and hugged her tighter, preferring to comfort her rather than answer. It was a hard decision, seven years ago, but he couldn't say that he'd do it any differently...even with how it turned out for the other boy in their merry group.**

**That reminds me...Luke's going to pay...Naruto mentally raged, No one leaves his or her friends behind. No one but trash that is.**

Gods and goddesses a**g**reed with that logic especially Apollo.

Thalia was saddened, thinking her fight back with Luke. She felt so hurt that day, if only she were stronger maybe she wouldn't have felt so hurt and maybe she wouldn't have joined the hunters.

**"Aww~!" a familiar voice cooed, making Naruto blanch, "How sweet! My little fishcake is making a move already!"**

**"...YOU ARE A DEAD MAN!" Naruto screamed as he released Annabeth and whipped around to leap at his father. The disguised Sun God yelped and dove under his son's body, sliding on the ground before flipping to a standing position. The demigod flipped in the air and landed on his knees, reaching behind him and grabbing something hidden by his cloak.**

"Betting time!" Hades let out.

"Five on my son." Zeus boomed.

"Make that two." Said Poseidon.

"Ten on the child." Athena said.

"Fifty on my nephew, and double if Apollo chickens out." Artemis said getting a 'Hey!' from Apollo.

"I'll go with her deal." Hades said.

"Ten on Apollo." Dionysus said.

"ONE HUNDRED! On Apollo." Hermes said confidently.

The rest of the Olympians didn't vote because they didn't want part of it, soon Grover has read.

**"Geez, Naruto, I can't believe you're still so easy to tease," Apollo taunted. The blonde Guardian merely narrowed his eyes as they flashed gold and threw something in his left arm at the God.**

**Apollo laughed as he twisted and weaved out of the way of his son's shuriken, though he did wonder internally where the weapons came from. His thoughts were cut off by the sudden breaking of the bus, making everyone fly towards the front.**

**Everyone, that is, except for one very pissed off Naruto.**

**He reached into his cloak yet again and pulled his collapsible bow out, extending it and rushing towards his father. Apollo blinked and grinned before pushing his feet into the ground, using what the Hidden Lands called chakra to stick to the floor. Though, due to a long period of not using the energy, he unintentionally stuck too well.**

**Making him a perfect target for the approaching blonde.**

**"I'm gonna make you beg me to stop!" Naruto announced viciously with an evil grin that Apollo had seen only on three other faces: His mother's, his sister's, and Naruto's mother Kushina.**

Apollo let out a shiver go down his spine.

Artemis beamed in pride, finally having a nephew putting Apollo in line.

**"Oh CRAP!" The God cried out before pulling out his own bow, which was just a larger version of Naruto's, and held it defensively. Naruto pulled his bow back before screaming, "NOW!"**

**"Hold on to yer butts!" The clone shouted over the Hunters' and Campers' screams and curses. The bus suddenly pulled up from its descent, making everyone fly backwards and Apollo's eyes widened before he grinned.**

**That's my boy...he thought approvingly as he tensed himself when Naruto's already impressive speed doubled. Their bows clashed with a loud clang and Apollo laughed when he found himself being forced back into a skid. As everyone else on the bus cursed the two blondes, Apollo and Naruto had their own conversation.**

**"Fought Ares did you?" the God inquired. The blonde teen grinned, his appearance becoming foxlike.**

**"You could say that," he replied cryptically. Apollo would have asked what he meant when Naruto lifted his foot and kicked him in the stomach, pushing himself back to land where the di Angelo siblings were. Naruto twirled his bow before collapsing it and putting it away, looking at the two to his left with a grin.**

"Bill it." Hades, Athena and Artemis said in shit eating grin.

Causing the losers to fork their money grumbling and then beat up Apollo for losing.

**"To answer your questions on what you'll learn from me...something like that," he said to them, getting a pair of awed looks before Nico voiced his opinion on the matter.**

**"That...Was...AWESOME!" the boy exclaimed before looking at his still frozen sister, "Didja see that, Bianca? Did ya? Did ya? This is gonna be so COOL!"**

"_Didja see that Bianca? Did ya? Did ya? This is gonna be so COOL!" _Percy mocked Nico, gesturing to Thalia.

Thalia was just laughing along with Annabeth and Grover.

Nico was blushing in Embarrassment gritting his teeth for being stupid.

**Bianca could only nod her head dumbly as she stared at the blonde that said he was their guardian. She quickly averted her gaze as she felt her cheeks heat up yet again. Luckily, the action was ignored by almost everyone.**

Apollo was smirking at his son, for being a smooth operator like himself, still having some lumps.

**Almost everyone.**

**Apollo, still in the guise of Minato Namikaze, grinned, Thank you Aphrodite...You've just made Naruto's life that much more interesting for me.**

'I sure did' she thought.

**Naruto, who was ignorant of his spot as his father's newest favorite source of entertainment, approached his steering clone and suddenly backhanded it over the head. The clone vanished in a large plume of smoke and the blonde went to sit down, when Apollo appeared in the seat, his feet on the wheel and his arms crossed behind his head.**

**"I got it from here, Naruto," the God said before waving his son off with a dismissive hand motion, "Go flirt with Thalia or something..."**

The gods laughed at that, making Thalia blushed cursing Apollo.

Apollo laughed the most saying until her twin gave him a vicious right hook which caused to loose some teeth.

**Naruto growled at his father before turning around to find a seat. When he did so, he was met with glares from mostly everyone else on the bus, save the di Angelo siblings. He blinked innocently before pointing at his father, "He made me do it!"**

**"Oi! I didn't make you do squat!" Apollo called from the front, "Now sit down, shut up, or I'll tell the Old Man how you were the one that sent him the squeaky toy!"**

Zeus stopped for a second let vein popped in his for two reason. Reason number one, Apollo is still calling him an old man, which he didn't like it. Reason two, SQUEAKY TOY!?

Hermes laughed off his seat over the squeaky toy, not even him was brave enough to do that to his dad.

Hades and Poseidon were liking their grandnephew over that squeaky toy he just played.

Demigods mouth were hanging for being ballsy.

**Naruto found a seat rather quickly, but unfortunately for him, it was right next to Thalia. **

"Ooh~" was the response from everyone except Thalia, they all had teasing grin's and their motioned on to her.

Thalia caved herself in embarrassment cursing that blonde idiot who looked quite handsome.

**The blonde grinned at her nervously, and he jumped when she clung to his arm. **

"How bold!" Aphrodite squealed, which caused everyone to look at Thalia teasingly.

"Wow Thalia you work fast." Nico said teasingly.

"Yeah you cling on to him so fast." Annabeth said getting revenge for teasing.

"Stuff it!" She said blushingly causing her friends to snicker.

**It was then Naruto remembered one of Thalia's fears and mentally kicked himself.**

'Heights' everyone thought.

**Said girl was glaring at him for two reasons. The first was from the same reason as before, she wanted answers as to why he left their (Naruto, Thalia, Luke, Annabeth and Grover's) group, where had he been for the past seven years, and why was he only two years older than when he first met her? And the second was because he made her acrophobia act up big time.**

**Which was the only reason why she was clinging to his arm...his nice, strong arm...**

"Hmm~ nice and strong arm." Percy said mockingly, causing everyone to laugh.

Thalia responded with a bolt of lightning which caused Percy to yelp but that didn't everyone from laughing at her expense.

**Stop! Stop right there! **('Oh please don't' thought Aphrodite.) **Thalia berated herself as she looked away from the blonde son of Apollo and chose to look at her limbs wrapped around his before releasing it. She took a few deep breaths in order to regain her composure, which crumbled when Naruto suddenly wrapped his arm over her shoulders.**

"Haha, work it my boy." Apollo said in pride.

**"Sorry, Thalia-chan," he muttered apologetically, "I forgot..."**

**"Y-Yeah, well...you still owe me an explanation, Whiskers," Thalia snapped. Unconsciously, she leaned into his embrace and a minute sigh escaped her lips when his arm tightened around her shoulders.**

"Someone's getting comfy." Said Nico.

Which served to Thalia's great ire.

**Apollo's smirk widened in the driver's seat, Oh yeah, I so owe Aphrodite a couple of love songs...Maybe Naruto could write a few...and snare a few more girls' heart...He-he-he...**

"Oh please can you do that know" said Aphrodite.

"Dite is my job." Apollo said putting glasses getting a pen and notebook, and began to write them.

* * *

**As the God thought this, Naruto, Thalia, Bianca, Zoë, a few girls at Camp Half-Blood and in California sneezed.**

**Back on Olympus, Aphrodite grinned as she looked at a picture of her half-brother's son, the one chosen by Hades to be his children's Guardian. Apollo had told her how the boy's life had been so far just a year ago and asked that she give his son what he nor the boy's mother couldn't: Love. Needless to say, after a wrenching sob, Aphrodite agreed.**

**Everything's falling into place, the Goddess of Love thought with a smirk.**

* * *

**Apollo landed Sol and had everyone disembark, but kept Naruto behind. The blonde stared up at his father curiously as he was given a serious look that wasn't often found on Apollo's face.**

**"What'd you want, Dad?" Naruto asked.**

**Apollo bit his lip, before sighing and speaking, "It's just...I've given you a lot more attention than your brothers and sisters..."**

**Naruto held a hand up, "Relax, Dad. I can't promise I won't say anything, because without a doubt Soggy will let something slip,**("Am not!" Percy cried out)** but I can promise I won't think myself better than them. They're family."**

Apollo smiled at that, along with Artemis liking his nephew more.

**The God of the Sun chuckled and ruffled his son's hair, getting a groan from the boy as the bus changed back into a convertible behind them, "You're a good kid, Naruto."**

'He sure is' he thought.

**"Must be from Mom," the blonde replied with a smirk before walking towards the camp's entrance.**

**"Wait," Apollo called, before tossing his son a wrapped object, "Give this to Chiron."**

**Naruto nodded after he caught the object and turned back to the camp. He lifted his hand up without looking back, "See ya around...Ya dick."**

Everyone laughed at that comment except Apollo who muttered 'Stupid brat'

**"Little brat..." Apollo chuckled out before hopping into Sol and manifesting some sunglasses.**

**Naruto pulled his hood up as he entered the camp before flashing to Bianca and Nico's side...right into someone's office. The gathered demigods (Percy, Annabeth, the di Angelo kids, and Thalia) jumped while a wheelchair bound man with long hair and a beard moved backwards in shock and a man holding a coke dropped his can. The latter scowled and snapped his fingers, making another coke can appear in his hand, before glaring at the hooded newcomer.**

**"And who are you?" he asked, taking notice of Percy's tensing. The hooded teen pulled his hood down, his gold-blue eyes shining with confidence. He stood defensively behind the two dark haired demigods.**

**"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze," the blonde repeated, making the man drop his coke again as he stepped back, "Son of Apollo and Kushina Uzumaki, Guardian of Hades' Children and according to the rules of this camp, the new Counselor of Cabin 13."**

**"I-I-It's you!" the disguised Dionysius stuttered out as he pointed at the boy with a shaking finger, "He who walks in Shadows, born from Light, will raise his arms and lead the fight. The God of Wine will cower in fear, as this means his time grows near!"**

Dionysus didn't liked what he heard from those lines.

While everyone was caught curiously at the subject.

**Naruto blinked in confusion, "...What?"**

**"Stay away from me!" Mr. D ordered, before running around the group and out the doors behind them. He popped his head back in briefly, "Oh and Chiron, please tell me how it all works out. Bye!"**

**The gathered demigods blinked before turning back to an equally stunned Chiron, "Well, er...Let's be off then, I guess."**

**"If I may," Naruto interjected before the group could leave, "Chiron, the Teacher of Heroes, I was asked by my father to give you this."**

**Tossing the disguised centaur the package he was given, Chiron caught it in his hands, carefully unwrapping it before giving off a chuckle. Percy and Annabeth tilted their heads in confusion when they saw what it was.**

**"An iPod?" **("No duh" Nico said.) **the Son of Poseidon questioned when he saw the familiar small machine in the counselor's hands. Chiron shook his head in amazement.**

**"Ah, Apollo..." he murmured before scrolling through the music, "Hm...nice choices...how'd he get that song on here?"**

**"Uh, Chiron?" Percy inquired, getting the centaur's attention, "What about them?"**

**The dark haired boy gestured to Naruto, Bianca and Nico. Naruto rolled his eyes and pulled his hood up.**

**"I will find our cabin," He told the siblings, "Stay and listen to Chiron. I'll see you later."**

**"Hey wait a minute-!" Thalia tried to add in something, but the blonde flashed away in a bright light. The girl growled and her eyes narrowed, "Damn..."**

"Language, dear, language." Hestia chastised.

**"Language, Thalia, language," Chiron warned as he rolled past her, "Come, let's give these two a tour."**

* * *

**Naruto silently walked through the campgrounds, using his ability to bend light to become invisible,**

Gods were quite amazed over the blonde's power, you rarely see a son of Apollo with that ability.

**as well as using his cloak's ability to become transparent, making him, in a sense, a ghost. After finding Cabin 13, the blonde swiftly strolled past many other cabins, pausing only to examine that of his 'cousins' in the 8th Cabin. One avoided arrow later, he was on his way yet again.**

**He stopped at the seventh cabin, bearing the mark of his father, and took note that all of the campers around it could see him. His disguise useless, Naruto let himself reappear fully, making the campers tense. One camper, with the sandy blonde hair his father usually had and a complexion much similar to his own, stepped forward.**

**"Who are you?" he asked cautiously, moving his fingers to a few of their siblings, signaling them to either get back up or weapons.**

**Naruto chuckled, "It's rude to ask for one's name without giving your own, you know."**

**"...True..." the younger teen replied, "My name is Lee Fletcher, Counselor of Cabin Seven. Who are you?"**

**Lowering his hood, Naruto answered, "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Counselor of Cabin Thirteen."**

**The campers tensed and stepped back. The blonde frowned and his eyes narrowed, "I see..."**

**"S-See what?" Lee asked nervously. He was not ready to face a spawn of Hades.**

**"If this is how my siblings react, I can only imagine how the rest of the camp will," Naruto replied before looking to the sky, "Just because I am associated with Lord Hades you assume I am dangerous."**

**"No! No...uh...well, yeah," Lee finished lamely, "It's...uh...um..."**

**"I wonder how your response would be to me being the Son of Apollo?" the older teen asked wistfully, making the cabin members blink. Lee frowned.**

**"Ok, buddy, first of all, you can't be in charge of Cabin 13 if you're one of us," he said. Before he could continue, Naruto had whipped his bow out and fired several arrows, all of which ended up pinning the Cabin Eight Counselor to the wall of their cabin.**

**He started walking forward, which made the campers smirk as they anticipated their Father combusting the new camper for intruding on his territory. Their eyes widened in fear when he stepped up to the cabin's entrance, not a sign of a fire on him. Nor were there any signs of illness, another common punishment from their father for intrusion without invitation.**

**Naruto raised his gloved hand as he stood a small bit away from Lee Fletcher, making the teen close his eyes in fear. Instead of an agonizing burn from unholy fire or something along those lines, there was a miniscule pressure on his forehead. Opening his right eye, Lee stared into the amused golden blues of the blonde in front of him. Two fingers belonging to the cloaked teen were pressing on his forehead, right between his eyebrows.**

**"Foolish little brother," the elder blonde chuckled with a smirk, "Why would I hurt family?"**

Apollo smiled at that.

**Lee only stared with wide eyes, as did his siblings, while their obviously older brother started unpinning him from the walls of their cabin. Naruto brushed his brother's shoulders off and gave him a grin.**

**"Scared ya, didn't I?" he asked cheekily, getting a splutter from Lee. Naruto laughed and patted his shoulder, "Show me around, Lee. I've got a bit before I have to get back to Cabin Thirteen."**

**The eldest Son of Apollo present went into Cabin Seven to start exploring, before he was quickly followed by the others, all of which were bursting with questions and introductions. A bit later, Naruto sighed as he started to look around the Seventh Cabin, Lee at his side and giving a brief history of it.**

**"...And we're tied with Cabins Nine and Ten for the most deceased Counselors," the younger Son of Apollo said, "It kind of sucks."**

**"Gods, you all need training," Naruto muttered as he pinched his brow, getting a frown from Lee.**

**"We train!" the Counselor protested, "No one, save the Hunters, are better archers that us!"**

**"And when you are forced to fight or flee, what happens?" Naruto barked, stopping as he turned to face his younger sibling, "How often do you turn away from the War God's children, only to be struck down from behind?"**

**Lee frowned, "So what do you suggest? Father's only good at archery and medicine, it's all we know."**

**"And you think Dad was just handed that gift?" Naruto asked incredulously, "No! Our old man worked his Godly ass off for his archery to be on par with Auntie Arte's! For Gods' sakes, we descended from the guy that taught Chiron! The Teacher of Heroes!"**

"Yeah that's right." Apollo said in pride of his accomplishment.

**By now, other members of the Seventh Cabin had filled the area. Naruto looked at them, his little brothers and sisters. He knew that at most he was the oldest for their generation, and would be the eldest for a long time to come. Then he continued, "I may not be your counselor, but I am your brother. I will be damned before I see or let any of you die by unnatural causes. So, I've decided you're all going to be there when I train the other members of Cabin Thirteen."**

**Golden skinned faces turned pale and several campers stepped back in fear at the announcement. The blonde's eyes shined in determination and he gave them a frown, "I expect there to be no hostility between this cabin and Thirteen, am I understood?"**

**No one spoke. He scowled, "Am I UNDERSTOOD?"**

"So bossy" though everyone.

**"YES!" the group repeated. No one dared to speak up against how it was against the rules to order cabins around when you didn't belong to them.**

**Looking to an awestruck Lee, Naruto asked, "Do you agree to this, Counselor?"**

**Lee blinked before he realized what Naruto was saying. The younger blonde closed his eyes and nodded, "I agree...Brother."**

**Naruto smiled foxily, "Good. We meet at the arena at seven."**

* * *

**Naruto left his brothers and sisters minutes after his declaration of their training. Many were scared, others soon became excited, and even more were curious. That evening, Chiron called for an assembly.**

**"Campers," the centaur said, his disguise dropped, "We have three new members. All of which have been claimed."**

**The Eleventh Cabin sighed in relief. Things were getting too crowded for them.**

'Totally' thought the demigods

**The sun seemed to pause in it's descent beyond the mountains as Bianca, Nico and Naruto took the stage. The younger two were now wearing the orange shirt of the camp, black jeans and tennis shoes. Bianca's hat was removed and her hair was pulled back into a loose braid courtesy of Annabeth.**

**Naruto had removed his cloak, and as he stepped on stage, he was eyed hungrily by the campers of Cabin Ten. **

"Ooh I hope someone of my daughters break his heart." Aphrodite said.

Artemis didn't approve of that.

Apollo and the rest just couldn't understand Aphrodite way of love.

**An orange muscle shirt that contrasted with his golden skin tone hid a well-defined torso, faded carpenter jeans with two holsters taped to either thigh, and combat sandals on his feet. Around his waist was a sort of belt, similar to one that would be expected on Batman**

"Batman belt?" Nico and Annabeth said in jealousy.

Nico was a fan of batman due to his dark and serious personality to scare people, he was secretly practicing that to do that to Percy.

Annabeth liked him due to he didn't had any powers, he only had gadgets and his keen intellect which she admires. Also the way he beats strong and almost god-like enemies with planning and preparations, she thanked her half-brother, Bill finger THE one who made almost all the concept ideas of batman nut was uncredited by that greedy Bob Kane, sure he created Batman but it was the the type of batman that was wearing only wearing bright red costume, stiff black bat wings attached to his arms, a black domino (Robin style) mask. Seriously her half brother was the 99 percent of all the batman ideas, Kane just made the rough draft of him until her brother smoothed into a proper hero living up to the aliases.

**(as a member of Cabin 11 mused), only it was dark blue and a silver plate with a spiral leaf as the belt buckle.**

**Chiron noticed with subtle amusement as he glanced over the group that Thalia was sending glares to Cabin Ten.**

**"Bianca and Nico di Angelo," Chiron announced. The two stepped forward and instantly a yellow-green flame appeared above either of their heads, forming the Helm of Darkness, symbol of Hades. Campers burst into chatter, only silencing when Chiron whinnied loudly. He turned to kneel, "All hail Bianca di Angelo, and All hail Nico di Angelo, children of Hades!"**

**Reluctantly, the other campers knelt and bowed their heads. Naruto had knelt as well, a small smile on his face as he glanced at the two. Bianca looked like she wanted the ground to open up beneath her, while Nico grinned and bowed back, more like one would after an impressive act or feat.**

**After a moment passed, Chiron rose as well as the rest of the Campers before he looked to Naruto, "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, step forward."**

**The di Angelo siblings stepped backwards as the blonde stepped forward. Naruto took a deep breath before looking up as the symbol of his father appeared above him, the golden laurel wreath. A small smile crossed his face before he pulled his bow out and knelt to the ground with his head dipped. More murmurs filled the crowd before they suddenly silenced.**

**The image above him suddenly was filled with a smaller Helm of Darkness. The crowd gasped again while Chiron spoke, "All hail Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze! Son of Apollo, Guardian of Hades' Children and the Counselor of Cabin Thirteen!"**

"Oh I wonder what will happen next." Apollo said.

Then a bright flash appeared which everyone to look away.

Everyone gasped due seeing a blonde teen that shouldn't be here.

"Why the hell am I here?" he questioned.

* * *

**MUHAHAHAHAHAHA. I am Evil! Wait for the Next chapter for the next MILLION YEARS SUCKRZ!.**

**So yeah there you have it another chapter done for the day hope you find it funny? If not oh well it sounds like a personal problem, if you'll excuse me I'm going to kill the gods of Olympus with my blades of exiles.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Reading Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian**

**IV**

**Read The disclaimer!: **

In a Galaxy far, far away were I still do not own Naruto and PJO

Me and Bonesboy15 are at civil war for the rights of Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian

The battle is long and harsh, but with effort and lots of spare bodies coming from you guys, and not from me then I will surely own the rights and Bonesboy15 will forever bow down to my Might!

So I ask my Soldiers ARE YOU WITH ME!

~Bonesboys15~

Lacky: Lord Bonesboy15, Rebel leader TenshinG is leading a charge right now! What should we do!

Lord Bonesboy15: Fire the Biju canon.

* * *

"Where the hell am I." the blonde said confusedly.

He then grabbed an orb that looked like a blue word sphere. "Hmm, reality 2368, Damn again! Well let's try again."

A flash appeared again and it began to die, the blonde was gone which was a total buzz kill. If you ask them.

"Ah, let's begin the read on." Apollo said a little miffed over his son's appearance.

"Lets the son of the sea god read," Athena said, which got everyone to agree.

Percy grumbled but began to read anyway.

**Naruto stood up after Chiron's announcement, collapsing his bow and tucking it away. The symbol above him faded away and he smiled softly yet again. He was proud of his heritage and status. It wasn't everyday one was the son of the Sun God and in the employ of the Lord of Death.**

"True that!" Said Apollo and Hades.

**"What does that mean?" a boy that was tall and broad shouldered asked as he stepped forward from his place standing next to the other Ares' Campers, "How can he be a member of Cabin Seven if he's...Cabin Thirteen's Counselor?"**

**"Eff you that's how," Naruto replied with a smirk,**(The room laughed at the comeback.)** electing a few snickers from other campers. He'd been waiting for a good time to use that comeback, and ironically, it was from one of the children of the God that taught him it...though he did censor himself for Nico's sake. Not that it lessened the glares from Bianca and Chiron.**

"Yes you mustn't curse from the children in front of you," Hestia said.

This got male gods to almost roll their eyes out, until they felt an ill intent of pain, which was coming from Hestia.

**The teen's nostrils flared and his angry green eyes narrowed, "You wanna go, Blondie?"**

**"Nah, I went to the bathroom already,"**(the gods snickered at that)** he replied with a shrug before turning to Chiron, ignoring the boy's heated glare, and asking, "So where's the food?"**

**Chiron blinked and gestured to the dining pavilion that overlooked the sea. Naruto grinned and looked at the two di Angelo children, "You two hungry?"**

**"Yeah!" Nico replied, **

"_Yeah_," Percy said mocking.

"Grr, Shut up Percy!" Nico said embarrassingly.

"Or what."

"Or I'll kick YOU'RE – "

* * *

Were sorry but the language displaying in the story is not suitable for minors and such as such.

"Hey it's me again, TenshinG. Are you tired of reading Boneboys15 lame ass story. Tired of reading it, or just plain tired of him, Then please leave and read my story Naruto di Angelo and The Oly – "

*Speared by Bonesboy15*

"GAAHH"

*Fighting noises*

*TenshinG headlocks Bonesboy*

"C'mon! That's all you got Bonesboy!"

"Grr, yaahhhh!"

"Oh shi – "

*Static*

* * *

"*Huff* *huff*"

The hall of Olympus were at silence over Nico's profane language that he just mouthed at Percy, hey if you're wondering, Percy was quite a bit freaked out over the ballistic rage rant.

"I think your rage broke Nico." Ghost Minos said, showing some concern for him.

"Shut up ghost of MINOS!"

"What was that?" let out Grover a bit fearfully.

"I'm not crazy! You're Crazy especially YOU Minos!"

"Ayyy." Said king Minos.

"Who are you talking too?" Grover said*O_O*

"Bianca! Give me Bianca!? You know the one that makes me happy . . ."

"But she's dead."

"No *Eyes go bloodshot* No *bloody tears* Noo . . ."

Lord Dionysus's waved his hand knocking some sense into Nico's rage break.

"What!? Where am I? *Looks around* Where's Minos?"

"Didn't you banished him?" said Percy.

"Yes of course I did, He's banished . . . forever."

"Yeah lets go ahead and read now." Thalia said.

**getting a hearty chuckle from the blonde as he walked towards them. Naruto glanced at a still nervous Bianca and put a hand on her shoulder.**

**"You ok, Bianca?" the blonde demigod asked concerned for his charge. The girl nodded slightly, making him smile softly, "Good. Let's get some grub."**

**With that, he vanished in a flash of light, getting a burst of chatter from the Campers. Chiron sighed and looked up at the sky, frowning when he saw the Moon start to fall sooner than it should have.**

**Something bad is going to happen soon, Chiron thought with a frown, I just know it.**

* * *

**Naruto, Nico and Bianca arrived at the pavilion near some space by Cabin Twelve, which suddenly exploded into green flames, as a black gothic table rose from the ground. The counselor of Cabin Thirteen sighed and rubbed his head, Lord Hades...Subtlety is not your forte.**

Nico nodded at that.

Hades frowned and grumbled.

**"Ohh..." Nico moaned out as he held his stomach, "I don't feel so good."**

**The blonde demigod put a hand on the younger boy's back and rubbed it apologetically, "Sorry, Nico. I forgot that Rai-Jiji gets mad when I take others with me."**

**"I will never get used to that," Bianca muttered as she rubbed her stomach as well. Naruto gave the siblings a sheepish smile before gesturing to the table.**

**"Take a seat," he said softly, "I've got the food covered."**

**The two Hades' children nodded and sat down, Nico on Bianca's left, the girl sitting on the right side's edge near where they arrived, so they could see the other tables. Naruto nodded approvingly before reaching into one of his pouches and pulling out a scroll. The blonde then broke the tape that kept it sealed before rolling it open in front of the di Angelo siblings. Nico and Bianca looked down at the strange symbols, the latter confused and the former curious.**

**"Here's something I learned back home," the Son of Apollo said with a smile as he put his hand on the scroll's edge and channeled some chakra into it. Two large plumes of smoke appeared in front of his charges and they coughed from inhaling it. They stopped as the smoke cleared and a delicious smell filled their nostrils.**

**Nico and Bianca gaped as two steaming bowls of noodles sat in front of them. Naruto chuckled at their shock and awe, earning their attention. The blonde demigod sat down opposite of them.**

**"Well?" he asked, "Go on, and eat up!"**

**"B-But where? How?" "That's so awesome!"**

Percy tried to restrain himself from insulting Nico, but it didn't help from Thalia's constant jabbing, telling him too insult him.

_"B-But where? How?" "That's so awesome!" _

Ah least he tried.

Nico look at Percy in pure rage and slammed Percy and began groveling on the ground.

* * *

We interrupt this story due to much graphic violence, coming from Nico and Percy. So please Enjoy this wrestling match between match between TenshinG and Bonesboy15.

Masashi Kishimoto: We are live in FanFictionMania, were Bonesboy15 and TenshinG will be fighting over the rights of Sun's Heir and Death's Heir.

Announcer : People this is going to be the match of the century. Two authors will fight to the death in that ring and one will go home with the rights.

Rick Riordan: Hello fellow fans and Haters, I'm Rick Riordan your guest referee for this title match between Bonesboy16 and TenshinG for the rights of Sun's Heir and Death's Guardian.

Now untorducing the Champion, height something, something I present to you Boneboys15!

*Motorhead- The game (Bonesboy15 theme song)*

*Bonesboy comes out and tries to look cool and all as he enters the ring, while getting booed at*

Rick Riordan: Now introducing the challenger, height of 5'10, weight- totally forgot LOL, blady blah, blah, I present you TenshinG

*Alter bridge- Metalingus*

*TenshinG impresses the fans, getting cheers from girls and etcetera*

Rick Riordan: Now remember guys no low blows, no lollygagging, no trash talk, no funny busin – "

Bonesboy15 & TenshinG: Shut the eff up and start this match alredy!

Rick Riordan: Fine! Ring the Bell already!

*Static*

* * *

The fight was over, Percy won, while Nico was left furious. But they did had one thing in common right now, there clothes were in tatters.

"I'll read now," Percy said.

**Naruto smiled at the di Angelo siblings' varying responses, "I'll explain it later. Just eat. The others are gonna show up soon and I have a feeling that-"**

**"HEY BLONDIE!" Naruto sighed and turned to face the same guy he rudely replied to earlier. Behind him were several muscled boys, all just as tall as the one in front of them. They all shared masculine facial structures, broad shoulders and impressively large physiques. Golden-blue eyes looked up at glaring green, and the teen sneered, "You don't look so tough up close..."**

The inner children out of the gods started acting up and started chanting 'fight, fight, fight'

This got the females to give the immature children big lumps.

**"The same could be said for you," Naruto replied with a frown as he stood from his seat, nearly matching the boy's height, "I can guess you want to fight?"**

**A gleam appeared in the boy's eyes as he smirked, "Yeah. You could say that."**

**"Then it can wait until tomorrow," Naruto dismissed casually, sitting back down. Before the camper could retort, the blonde continued with a smug, "Or would you like to lose in private so your pride isn't hurt, Child of Ares?"**

"Oooh," was the sound the air in Olympus.

**The teen, and his brothers, scowled, "Fine. Tomorrow. We'll spread the word so your siblings can patch you back together when I'm done with you."**

**"All you had to say was that you wanted an audience," the blonde commented as the boy walked away, his brothers following behind him. His smirk fell and he looked at the two kids, "You're going to watch me fight him."**

**The two nodded and went back to their meal. Naruto smiled at that and tapped the goblet in front of his seat, "Sake."**

Dionysus frowned, muttering about himself not getting wine for the past years.

"Children should not be drinking sake, he still a minor," Hestia said disapprovingly.

"Yes, he should be eating cereal! It's the healthiest thing he could eat and drink," Demeter said.

"oh gods," Hades muttered, while everyone agreed to that statement.

Percy did the most smartest thing and read.

**The cup filled up with clear liquid and Naruto grabbed it, taking a small sip. He coughed it up a second later, "The Hell? Sprite? I said Sake! How the Hell am I supposed to get a buzz from Sprite?"**

**"What's a buzz?" Nico asked, tilting his head as he looked up from his noodles. **

The demigods snickered at Nico's cluelessness.

**Bianca frowned at Naruto disapprovingly. The blonde guardian stared at the boy for a few moments before looking at the ground to his right.**

**With a mild glare, Naruto muttered, "Lord Hades...You are Evil."**

Lord Hades barked evilly, "Oh Demigod, if only you knew, if only you knew."

Everyone got creeped the F- out by Hades laughter, and berated Percy to read.

* * *

**In the Underworld, the God in question stopped mid conversation with his wife before grinning. Not one of his usual I'm so evil and brilliant grins,**("I am brilliant and evil" Hades grinned.)** but a something I arranged is going according to plan grin.**

"Ah one of my favorite grin's," Hades said to everyone.

Everyone gave him strained smiles and the thumbs up.

Apollo was praying for his son's safety in the clutches of Hades.

**Shaking himself from his stupor, the Death God smiled at his confused wife and said, "Naruto just found out something I hid in our agreement."**

"Ah, you clever devil," Hades said to himself.

* * *

**After dinner, the rest of the evening was a total bust. Well, that was partially because as soon as he got back to Cabin 13, the teen in question picked a corner, curled up in the fetal position, and sobbed. Hard.**

Hades let out a evil laugh, creeping the entire room.

**While Bianca gaped at the scene, Nico tried to cheer his new 'brother' up, but when he asked if Naruto wanted a drink, the sobs renewed. **

"Feel my pain," Dionysus said.

**Eventually (two hours later), the two siblings managed to get their Guardian into his bed, where he promptly conked out from sheer emotional exhaustion. They then retreated to their own rooms for the night.**

**The first thing the blonde Guardian realized as his Father intentionally woke him with the light of the Sun was that his 'class' started in an hour and a half, and his fight would be in thirty minutes. Naruto groaned and rolled out of his bed, reaching up and behind him to pull his shirt off. He scowled at the article of clothing.**

**That is the last time I go to bed sobbing over not being able to get drunk, thought the demigod before standing and going to his closet. With a small smirk, he threw the doors open and grabbed a small leather box with a golden laurel crown on it.**

**"Time to put someone in their place," Naruto said as he opened the box and pulled out the object that rested within, "Ready to fight at my side again...Kyu?"**

* * *

**Mark Andrews was certain this new guy would be creamed if his half-sister, Clarisse, was here, but she wasn't, so he would have to step up. He was ready for the fight, having arrived in his bronzed armor with the Spartan-based helmet atop his head. On his left arm was the large three-foot wide circular shield with the Olympian symbol on it and in his right hand was a sword with a two-foot long blade.**

**Currently, Mark was impatiently stabbing at a straw dummy, his brethren from Ares' cabin watching intently. The green eyed Ares child turned to face the members of Apollo's cabin, who woke at every dawn on the dot, before sneering, "Well? Where is he?"**

**"He'll be here," Lee replied in confidence, glancing up at the filling arena seats. His attention went to the entrance when two certain black haired siblings walked in.**

**Bianca shyly approached Lee and, after convincing the taller boy to lean over, whispered in his ear, "Naruto is on his way, he said he needed to do something first."**

**The counselor of Cabin Seven nodded and righted himself before telling his Cabinmates to go find seats in the audience. Most did, taking the seats near Aphrodite's girls, attempting to get their attention.**

"Yeah! You go you smooth operator's," Apollo said in pride.

Then Apollo felt a yanking sensation in his foot, and the culprit pulling was Artemis.

Apollo clawed his nails in the ground saying, "Arty! Please Mercy!"

No one stopped the incoming beating for the few minutes that Apollo was suffering.

He came back In bruises, that were taking time heal, and told Percy to read.

**Lee sighed and rubbed his forehead. Their father's corruption ran strong in some of his siblings. Hopefully, not in Naruto.**

"I hope so my nephew," Artemis said, while her female companions agreed.

**"Hey! Where is he?" Mark cried out, his blood already pumping, "What, did goldilocks wimp out or something?"**

**"Take that back!" Nico demanded, being held in place by his sister, "Naruto's gonna wipe the floor with you!"**

**"Nico, shut up!" Bianca hissed.**

"Yeah Nico why you no shut up," Thalia said, mocking the face of Y-U-NO.

Percy laughed pulling the mock face, I see what you did there face.

Nico only reply was a mock face of dark rage, as Percy read.

**Her brother paid her no heed.**

**"No way, Naruto's not a coward," the boy replied with a frown, "He can't make fun of Naruto behind his back, I won't let him!"**

**"Well, isn't that nice of you," a voice behind the two di Angelo siblings said. They turned to look up at their counselor, and their jaws dropped.**

**Dressed in a golden armor, Naruto definitely looked like a chosen warrior of Apollo. Around his head was a black cloth, keeping his spikey locks out of his face. The chest plate he wore looked strange, not unlike a bulletproof vest, as it rested over a tight navy blue sleeveless undershirt. Over his hands were equally golden gauntlets that were attached to fingerless gloves of the same color/fabric as his shirt. He had dark slacks on, with his belt around his waist and the ends of the slacks taped from the ankle to mid-shin, golden shin guards that attached to the sandals he arrived in protecting his feet. However, it was the weapon on his left arm that drew most attention.**

**The shield was incredible, a strange thin kite-like shape just a few inches longer than his forearm. The crimson painted on it looked it was covered by actual blood, and the frightening visage of a fox's face engraved in gold did little to minimize the fear factor. A five-inch leather handle with a ruby at the end was seen protruding from the shield over his hand.**

The tv screen that had been there for quite some time finally displayed an image, and it was Naruto In his armor.

Thalia blushed knowingly that he looked good, this got Apollo and Aphrodite to grin mischievously.

* * *

**Only two people knew what the weapon was outside of the Ares' and Artemis' cabins. And those two were Mr. D and Chiron, both staring in shock. Percy, seated near Annabeth, Grover, Thalia and Chiron, saw his teacher's face.**

**"Hey, Chiron, you ok?" the dark haired boy asked, earning the others' attention. The wheelchair-disguised man had a slack jaw and slowly responded, though it was more of an awed proclamation than a response.**

**"T-T-The Arcadia Shield..." Chiron said. Grover's head whipped around and stared before he fainted, falling backwards in his seat.**

**"The what?" Percy, Annabeth and Thalia replied. Behind them, seated with the other Hunters near Mr. D, Zoë snorted.**

**"Thy ignorance is insulting,"**

The demigods growled at that, seriously even though they understood her better she still acted like a jerk sometimes.

**the lieutenant of Artemis' Hunters sneered at the three, "The Arcadia Shield is the shield of Pan, God of the Wild."**

**"Pan!" Percy replied in shock as he turned to face her, "How'd he meet Pan?"**

**"Thine ears are filled with corn," **(Everyone snickered at Percy.) **Zoë snipped at the Son of Poseidon, earning the boy's scowl, "I merely stated what the shield was, not how he obtained it."**

**"How did he obtain it?" Mr. D asked in wonder, "That is the question isn't it?"**

**"Hm, a question indeed," a new voice said. The three demigods, Hunters, centaur and God turned to see the face of Minato Namikaze, aka Apollo, seated on the ledge above them. He looked down and grinned, "Well, looky here, Uncle Squid's kid. How's it goin' Purse?"**

"Percy," Poseidon said, this got Apollo to slump in his seat avoiding his uncle menacing glance.

**"Percy," the boy corrected with a frown, getting a wave of dismissal from the god.**

**"Whatever," Apollo replied before looking at the field, "Ooh, so it's Fishcake v Hothead, eh? This ought to be good."**

**"Lord Apollo," Annabeth spoke up, getting the God's attention, "Don't you have things to do?"**

"Yes like, I don't know riding the SUN!" Zeus boomed.

Apollo just groaned.

**"Meh, the wonders of Shadow Clones," **('Lucky bastard' Apollo said to himself.) **the Sun God replied with a shrug before looking up and whispering, "I just hope the Old Man doesn't take notice..."**

"Oh you wish," Zeus said pulling out his bolt.

This caused Apollo to yelp and hid behind Artemis for protection.

Zeus just smirked and pulled it away.

**"What's a Shadow Clone?" Percy asked. Apollo smirked.**

**"Wouldn't you like to know?" the God teased before looking back at his eldest son with a smile, "*whistle* Daaaaamn...My kid is HOT. Wouldn't you say so, Thalia? Zoë?"**

"Yeah, what do you think Thalia," Apollo said looking at the screen. "He's quite the sexy beast, eh."

"Be quite lord Apollo," Thalia said blushingly, causing everyone to snicker.

**"Shut it/Hold thine tongue, Lord Apollo," the girls replied before glaring at each other. Apollo's smirk merely widened before he looked at Chiron and Grover, the latter still unconscious while the former was still in shock at seeing the weapon. The God of the Sun suddenly froze and groaned, holding his head. His clone had been found out.**

**"Ah, Crap." He muttered before looking at his brother, "Hey, D, would you record this for me? I'd leave a Shadow behind but I know they freak you out."**

**"Humph, what's in it for me?" Mr. D asked with a frown. Apollo cupped his chin before snapping his fingers.**

"Yeah I don't do things for free you know," Dionysus said.

**"A week's supply of my best healing ales, if ya know what I mean," the God said with a waggle of his brow. The head Counselor mused this before nodding.**

Zeus growled at Apollo due to Dionysus is restricted from drinking.

**"Alright, I'll do it. I expect payment after this though," Mr. D warned. Apollo held his arms out innocently.**

"Ha, you innocent and I'm not a thief!" Hermes said.

Everyone laughed except Dionysus who was glaring at his half-brother.

**"It's me you're talking about D, c'mon, man, where's the faith?" upon the blank stare, Apollo frowned, "You're just as bad as Little Sis."**

Artemis glared at his brother.

**Arrows being drawn hit his ears and the God of the Sun smiled cheekily at the Hunters, "Oh come on, can't a guy have fun?"**

**Their collective response was a flat "No."**

'Typical' Apollo thought.

**Apollo left in a brief glow shortly afterwards, in an effort to avoid being made into his sister's Hunters next target. Mr. D sighed at that before snapping his fingers and making a video camera appear. As the God of Parties he had access to most recording machines to catch hilarious (or embarrassing) footage with his elder brother Hephaestus' blessing.**

**The God then stood and said in a bored tone, "Will all none combatants please leave the arena?"**

**Naruto nodded at Lee as he started to lead the di Angelo siblings out of the arena, while Mark glared at the blonde newcomer. As soon as they were alone, Mr. D continued with, "Then start the fight!"**

* * *

The screen displayed a video and a remote waiting to press play. Zeus grabbed the remote due being close to him and played it.

**Mark banged his fist on his shield, giving an intimidating war cry. Naruto sighed and scratched his right cheek with his free hand, "Look at me, I'm shaking in my sandals. Bring it on, Hothead."**

Everyone snickered at the smartass reply.

**"Grr, DIE!" the Ares child roared as he ran towards the blonde with his left hand held up. Naruto shook his head and brought his own left arm forward, so that the shield was horizontally in front of him. Blue eyes closed as the Son of Ares approached. He took a minute breath before his right hand grasped the handle that protruded from his shield.**

'**Roar for me,' Naruto thought to the hidden blade as he unsheathed it right when Mark brought his blade down. Naruto parried the downward slash with his own upward one and drove his left fist into his opponent's gut. Mark stumbled backwards as the air left him before glaring at the blonde, who held a blade in his right hand behind him while his shield's fox face glared mockingly at him.**

**"Is that all you've got?" Naruto asked his opponent, getting another snarl from the son of the War God. Mark brought his own shield up and charged, preparing to barrel into the blonde's defense and send him rolling. However, Naruto did the one thing he never thought an opponent would do.**

**He took a step to the right, out of his path. Mark growled and skid to a stop well past the blonde, their distance being equivalent to that from when they started.**

**"Too scared to face me head on, Sunshine?" spat the current Counselor of Ares' Cabin. Naruto frowned.**

**"That's the best you've got? Sunshine, really?" he asked Mark, "How original..."**

**"You dare mock me?"**

**"Nah, I'll leave that to you, you do better at embarrassing yourself than I ever could," **(Now everyone laughed.)**Naruto replied with a smirk. As he anticipated, Ares' son roared in anger as he charged forward with his shield up once more. Naruto held his ground this time around and, surprisingly, matched Mark's charge. Their shields collided with a clang, and both struggled to knock the other over.**

**"I'm going to decapitate you!" Mark proclaimed as he stepped back briefly before throwing his weight into a second shield bash.**

**Naruto scowled and defended himself, but ended up stumbling backwards. Mark leapt on that as a lion would a wounded gazelle, bringing his shield back to slash once again with his sword. As he turned to avoid the strike, Naruto hissed as the blade grazed his exposed bicep, leaving a faint cut in its wake. He jumped away to avoid the following backhand with Mark's shield.**

**"First blood is mine, newbie," Mark arrogantly proclaimed with a smirk as he faced his opponent.**

**"Hm, seems I underestimated you," the blonde mused as he examined the wound. To Mark's (and everyone else's) shock, it started to steam and heal up a second later. Naruto sent his own smirk in Mark's direction, "Or you simply got lucky."**

"Wow," Thalia said, having the other demigods to agree.

'Hmm, did he inherited Apollo's Vitakinesis' Athena thought along with the other gods of Olympus, except Ares . . . yeah.

**Mark's astonishment, matched by those of the other campers, swiftly vanished and he smirked, not arrogantly, but in amusement, "This just got more interesting...Alright, Blondie, bring it!"**

**Giving a toothy grin, Naruto obliged and ran forward, before vanishing in a flash of yellow just before being in Mark's reach. **

Demigod's eyes widen when they saw that.

**The War Demigod blinked in confusion before swiveling his head around, "Wha-Where'd he go?"**

**"You lose something?" A voice he really didn't want to hear that close asked from behind him before Mark cried out as a blade pierced him through the back. Naruto pulled his blade out and quickly drove the edge of his shield into the back of Mark's helmeted head, knocking the teen out cold. The audience was silent before Chiron started to clap.**

**It set off an explosion of cheers.**

**Naruto turned to face the crowd as he sheathed his sword, smiling and giving a wave, before looking back down at his foe. Kneeling, Naruto put his free hand on Mark's back before he started to softly rhyme.**

_**"My father, Apollo**_

_**Handsome God of the Sun.**_

"Oh please," Apollo said with a grin

_**Gracious father, Apollo**_

_**Heal the harm I've done."**_

Ah one the best poems I heard, could have wrote any better," said Apollo wiping a fake tear, making the gods and demigods roll their eyes out.

**A surge of energy shot through Naruto's arm into the wound he caused. The blood on the ground from the teen's front slowly began to seep back into Mark's body, dropping any foreign bacteria it may have picked up. The wound itself slowly sealed before leaving a faint scar, no doubt to leave a reminder of the event. Naruto nodded before looking at his shield and sword on his left arm.**

**Nicely done, Naruto thought with a smile as the eyes of the Fox on his shield glowed a lighter red briefly. He looked up as someone cried out his name. The blonde grinned at an approaching Nico, standing and walking towards the running ten-year-old. Behind him, Lee and Bianca slowly followed, both giving smiles of their own.**

**Nico barreled into the teen, giving him a congratulatory hug before smiling up at him, "That. Was. AWESOME! Can you teach me how to do that?"**

Nico got trolled faced by Percy and Thalia, making him to groan in embarrassment.

**"That depends on whether or not you can stick with my training," Naruto replied with a smile, ruffling the boy's hair affectionately, "But yeah."**

**"Sweet!" Nico replied. Naruto looked back up as Lee stood an arm's length away from his elder brother.**

**"Damn," he said, getting elbowed in the side by Bianca, "What? There's no other way to say it!"**

**"Not around Nico," the girl replied with a frown before smiling softly at Naruto, "That...was cool."**

**"That's an understatement," Lee quipped, "Whatever you're doing to get that good, count me in! The last time someone made Cabin Five look stupid was Percy Jackson,**

Percy chest puffed in pride.

**but that was because he made a swirly attempt backfire."**

Percy deflated.

**Hm, that's mildly impressive, Naruto mused before smirking at his brother, "Think you can keep up?"**

**"Hey, if you can do that, and come out unscathed, I can handle whatever you throw at me," Lee replied with a confidant nod. Naruto gave his own before looking up at the area where most of his siblings were.**

**"Training starts in an hour!" He declared, making the smiling faces nod his way before he faced a slowly waking Mark. The son of Ares was rubbing the back of his head and was now seated on the dirt ground, his helmet at his right with a discarded shield and sword. A tanned hand appeared in his sight and the teen looked up.**

**Naruto gave a small smile, "You fought well. Don't get down, I've been fighting kindly ones for years now..."**

**"Heh, then my loss isn't that surprising," the teen muttered before he accepted the hand and got to his feet with deermination burning in his eyes, "I want a rematch!"**

**"Some other time," the blonde counselor replied with a smirk, "You need to get that concussion looked at. I can only heal visible wounds at the moment."**

**"Yeah, I wondered where that cut went," Mark mused as he scratched at his visible stomach through the hole in his armor, "Tch, look at what you did. Man, I hope Chuck can fix this."**

**"Charlie Beckendorf, the head of Hephaestus' Cabin right?" Naruto asked with furrowed brows. Getting a nod, Naruto smiled slightly, "Ah, good. I'm getting the names down. Although I thought a girl was in charge of Ares' Cabin. Clarice or something..."**

**"Her name is Clarisse," Mark corrected sternly before smirking, "And she'd kick your ass for sure. You're lucky she's on a quest right now."**

**"I see," Naruto hummed before shrugging, "Well, what's done is done. I didn't expect to have to use my old man's gift against you. You're skilled, but that can always be improved."**

**"Humph, maybe," the current counselor of Cabin Five mused before turning towards his brethren and calling over his shoulder, "Good fight, Uzumaki. Next time, I'll cream you!"**

**"If you do, I'll eat my shield!" Naruto called back with a smirk. He liked that guy and despite his hotheadedness, the temporary counselor was a good person. Naruto turned back to his two charges and his approaching younger siblings while other campers started to leave. The blonde's smile fell when he noticed Chiron, Thalia, Annabeth, Grover and Percy approaching.**

**"Naruto, please, please tell me how you got that thing!" Grover begged after he pushed his way to the front, falling to his goat-like knees with his hands clasped together, "I'll do anything! I'll trim the grass around your cabin, I'll be your personal caddy, heck, I'll babysit on weekends for eternity...without pay!"**

The gods and demigods at laughed at Grover's attempts, while he looked embarrassed.

**The blonde laughed, as did his siblings, before clapping a hand on the satyr's shoulder.**

**"Relax, G. I'll tell you how Arcadia came into my possession. It was a gift on my doorstep. Why it was given to me, I haven't the foggiest," Naruto lied smoothly. He knew exactly why he had been given Pan's Shield and it was because of his Sage Training. Though he may be unable to summon the toads of Myouboku to his side, he had been able to summon quite a few of his father's symbolic animals.**

**Grover sighed with a hung head, "Damn."**

"Language," Hestia said sternly.

**The satyr yelped when Bianca kicked one of his legs, earning a smirk from the others and another round of laughs from those belonging to Cabin Seven. Chiron approached next, still in his guise as a wheelchair-bound man. The centaur crossed his arms and looked at the gathered teens before looking at the blonde before him.**

**"A training session, hm?" he asked. Naruto nodded confidently. The centaur stroked his beard before nodding, "I'll...see how it goes before I give my approval."**

**"Sounds fair," Naruto said before looking at Thalia, Annabeth and Percy. He glared momentarily at the latter before smiling at the other two, "What can I do for you girls?"**

Percy frowned for no acknowledgement.

**Percy frowned, taking note of how Naruto acknowledged him, **

"Well is because, you're a guy and your not a cute girl," Apollo said.

Gods wanted to snicker, but female rage was reaching a boiling point and it was aimed at Apollo.

5 minutes.

Apollo laid on the ground while ichor blood oozed out of his mouth as he got beat up.

**while Thalia stepped forward with crossed arms. She then extended one arm and poked the teen in the chest, saying, "You owe us an explanation, Whiskers."**

**"You sure that you don't mean 'me', Thalia?" Lee asked with a smirk, **

Everyone gave Thalia teasing grin, which got her too blush, even Apollo grin even though he was missing a few teeth's.

**bringing attention to the fact that he knew something about their relationship, and making the other Cabin Seven members snicker. It probably didn't help that Naruto talked about his trip with Annabeth, Luke and Thalia with his siblings, explaining what took him so long to arrive at the camp vaguely.**

**"Stuff it, Fletcher!" Thalia snapped with red cheeks before rounding back on the sheepish blonde teen in front of her, "Well?"**

**"Well...er...Can't this wait until after the training, Thalia-chan?" Naruto pleaded, glancing at his siblings, "There are...delicate bits I have to leave out..."**

**"That's what she said!" **

Everyone laughed at that comment. Thalia cave herself in embarrassment. Hey even Apollo laughed even though it hurted him.

**a voice cried from the crowd. Lee bit on his cheek to keep from laughing outright, along with the rest of his cabin, while Naruto and Thalia turned beet red. The blonde teen whipped his head to face the group.**

**"Alright, whoever shouted just made everyone's life a living hell for the next hour!" Naruto snapped with a red face, "You're gonna get acquainted with my favorite form of tor-training!"**

**"What's that?" A curious Nico asked. The blonde smirked at the boy, a smirk that would have made even Hades, Lord of the Underworld shiver in fear.**

"Really," Hades crossed his arms, squinting his eyes. Oddly resembling the challenge accepted face, but he lost it when the screen showed Naruto smirking, making him shiver.

**Lee silently cursed whatever idiot sibling had interrupted their eldest brother, while Bianca and Nico swallowed heavily. The other Cabin Seven members all paled like they had the day before when their brother asked. Percy pitied the gathered group while Chiron sighed.**

**"I'll go prep the medical tent," the Centaur said as he rolled out of the arena.**

"Oh I'm tired, let's wait till tomorrow for the next chapter," Aphrodite said, getting people to agree with her.

* * *

Announcer: who would thought that Masahi Kishimoto and Rick Riordan would rig the match and steal the story of Sun's Heir and Death's Guardian!

* * *

**I'm finally finished wow, I could done this chapter yesterday but I got caught in the DmC story writing sorry, lol. So yeah I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if not, oh well your sense of humor suckz!**

**NEXT CHAPTER COMES IN . . . NEVER! *KIRA INSANE LAUGHTER***

* * *

**~Sneak peek of DmC~**

**DmC: Naruto's Awakening**

*Out of Darkness- Devil May Cry 4*

_Prologue _

_Something's have always been; there were always been angels and there always been demons, and they always been at constant war, the forces of good and evil colliding._

_And there's always been a third race . . ._

_Nephilim's, Half-angel and half-demon. _

_Hunted by the minions of the demon king Mundus, due to the fear of the legend that only a Nephilim can slay a demon king._

_Bodies piled on top of each other, there laid the hundred bodies of the innocent Nephilim's. Suddenly a miracle happened, there bodies' combined and formed a tree. A tree that held great power._

_Shinju_

_Or so what humans called, but in reality it was the Nephilim's grave. _

_One day a fruit that only grows once every millennium was born unto that tree_

_God forbidden the humans from touching the fruit or go near it or else they shall bring upon a horrible Curse to the world._

_But after countless of war's and conflicts, a princess foolishly rose and thought that it be at everyone's best interest if someone attained a God-like power, so she went and consumed the fruit. _

_Her name . . . was Ootsutsuki Kaguya._

_When it was all said and done . . . Kaguya now had the Power of a God, (but in reality it was the power of Nephilim's) she single handedly ended all conflicts._

_Thus was born, the first person who wielded chakra . . . a child bore from her, also had that power from birth._

_However the Shinju(Nephilim's), hell-bent on getting its chakra back, went berserk . . . Thus came Juubi came to be._

_The person who tamed it, was the son of Kaguya. His name . . . was Ootsutsuki Bagoromo . . . the founding father of all shinobi and the man that, in effect, taught the human's chakra . . . The one known as . . . _

_The sage of the six paths _

_Who later became the first jinchuriki, an Idea that intrigue the great demon king mundus._

_When his sons were born they gained some traits of his father but it wasn't the good ones._

_The first son, who was born, gained the demon eyes or the sage's eyes, so believed the humans, cursed with strong light that craves the lust of power. _

_The second son who was born, gained the angels body or the sage's body, so believed the humans, born with strong darkness but held great wisdom. _

_After the sage named his second son his successor, the first was stricken with jealousy and hatred over his father for not choosing him fought his younger brother for what was rightfully his._

_The elder brother's descendants, who would become the Uchiha clan, would continue this fight with the younger brother's descendants, the Senju clan._

_Thus ending in a cycle of hatred and war._

_._

_._

_._

_One day a demon named Sparda fell in love with an angel called Eva, the two had two twin boys, two twin boys being half demon and half angel. These two boys were Nephilim, hybrids. And the first twins of the Nephilim century._

_The first born Vergil, who took a total of seven years to give birth due to the rare occurrence of twins, then seven years later, came Dante the newborn._

_These are the children that will decide the future of the world._


End file.
